La Reconstrucción
by EriolEloy
Summary: Secuela de "Desobediencia Civil". Después de una triunfante revolución, el Imperio se encuentra en pedazos y tiene que reinventarse por sí mismo. En medio de todo ése caos se encuentran, el Alfa John Watson, ex-primer oficial de los Reformistas y, Sherlock Holmes, un Omega re-adaptado, único Detective Consultor del mundo. Luchado por su amor.
1. Escenas Perdidas

Estas son las escenas que ocurrieron entre el capítulo 5 de la primera parte y el epílogo.

Información sobre la línea de tiempo: Se necesitaron dos semanas para ejecutar el plan de los Reformistas, lo que condujo a la caída del Imperio (también conocido como "la caída"). El gobierno provisional, los administro durante tres meses, hasta la elección de Bhabha como Primer Ministro (lo que nos lleva al epílogo de la primera parte).

**Escenas Pérdidas**

Mycroft estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del 221B de Baker Street, con su mano derecha jugando distraídamente con su paraguas.

El CCTV (circuito cerrado de televisión) había detectado a Sherlock hacia eso de unos veinte minutos. Él debería llegar ahí en cualquier momento.

Mycroft trató de ignorar la cálida sensación que se había extendido con rapidez sobre su pecho en cuanto oyó que Sherlock aún estaba vivo, que de alguna forma, había sobrevivido al ataque contra el cuartel general de los Reformista. La compasión no le ayudará a llevarse detenido a su hermano, ni le ayudaría a poner un collar alrededor del cuello de Sherlock.

El collar estaba descansando sobre la mesa en frente suyo. Sherlock lo verá de inmediato y sabría lo que estaba por devenir. Mycroft hubiese preferido que Sherlock regresara al Metamoxin pero, desde que alguien había filtrado el estado Omega de su hermano, eso se había vuelto un imposible. Sherlock necesita ser capturado; convertido en un esclavo.

Anthea entro diligente. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que su hermano ya casi está ahí, así que él aferro su paraguas con más fuerza, centrando sus ojos sobre la puerta, mientras que Anthea se oculta de la vista.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Entonces, el pomo de la puerta giró.

Sherlock se congelo en cuanto vio a Mycroft en la silla pero, una fracción de segundo más tarde giró sobre sus talones, sólo para encontrar su camino bloqueado por Anthea quien ya había salido de su lugar en algún rincón.

—"Tengo a diez personas del SAS en el edificio. Cada posible salida está custodiada. No te puedes escapar."

Mycroft observo como los hombros de Sherlock caída resignados. Su hermano lentamente coloco una expresión en blanco. Sus ojos cayendo sobre el collar.

—"Así que, ¿finalmente vas a hacerme tu esclavo?"

Mycroft resopló. — "No tenemos otra opción aquí, Sherlock."

Cuando su hermano se quedo quieto, Mycroft se levantó de la silla, tomó el collar y se aproximó a él, cuidando de mantener su rostro tan inexpresivo como le fuera posible, mientras cerraba el trozo de piel alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

Sherlock no le miraba a los ojos. Mycroft vio su mano contraerse como si quisiera alzase hasta, tocar la tela. Era del cuero más suave que el dinero podía comprar.

—"Tomá asiento, Sherlock. Háblame de tu tiempo con los Reformistas."

Sherlock no respondió. Reprimiendo un suspiró, Mycroft clavo sus ojos sobre Anthea quien empujó a su hermano hasta el segundo sillón, mientras que Mycroft regresaba a su asiento.

De mala gana, su hermano se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para descansar sobre el sillón como generalmente lo hacía, pero su lenguaje corporal delataba su inquietud.

—"¿Qué te hicieron?"

Sherlock simplemente le sostuvo la mirada durante unos treinta segundos, entonces probablemente se había dado cuenta de que él no se iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que le respondiera.

—"Me mantuvieron en una celda. Me alimentaron y tuve acceso a un baño."

—"¿Cómo pasaste tu calor?"

—"Sólo."— Sherlock se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Mycroft sólo se pudo imaginar lo que debió haber sido para su hermano, perder el control sobre su cuerpo de esa manera, demasiado testarudo para aceptar ayuda.

—"¿Cómo escapaste?"

—"Estaba de camino al baño cuando el ataque ocurrió y, utilice la conmoción para reducir a los guardias. Encontré una forma de escapar por los túneles del metro, mientras que todo el mundo estaba ocupado defendiendo el cuartel general."

Por el momento, Mycroft actúo como si se creyera cada palabra. Él sabía que lo mejor era no tomar las palabras de su hermano en serio. Sin embargo, con una mirada a su reloj, decidió que a ése misterio tendría que resolverlo en otro momento.

—"Déjame hacer esto rápido. Ahora eres un esclavo, Sherlock. Mi esclavo personal. Nadie tiene poder sobre ti, excepto yo. "— la forma en que los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y ampliaron le indicaron que él entendía las implicaciones: Nadie podía tocar a Sherlock. — "Va a seguir trabajando en casos para mí, pero bajo estrecha supervisión. Vamos a ver qué otros usos podemos encontrar para ti. El collar permanecerá encendido. Cuenta con un rastreador, no trates de huir, siempre sabremos dónde te encuentras. Sólo hay dos llaves de las que yo tengo una. Aunque al abrirlo con una llave, Sherlock, únicamente dará lugar a una alarma. Así que no creo que te puedas simplemente escapar. Anthea te enseñará el comportamiento apropiado más tarde."

No hubo una respuesta verbal pero, los ojos de Sherlock se habían vuelto helados.

Mycroft podía vivir con un hermano resentido por el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando, Mycroft fuera el poseedor del collar que inspiraba el odio.

Anthea guío a Sherlock desde la habitación hasta el lugar en donde un coche los estaba esperando. Flanqueado por guardias, Mycroft salió del 221B de Baker Street, observando su alrededor.

Él estaba en territorio enemigo. Pero eso no lo detendría. Si todo iba según el plan, pronto no habrá más territorio enemigo, sólo su Londres.

A Mycroft no le gustaba la tortura, por lo menos no la persa. Sin embargo, esta había demostrado ser una herramienta muy útil. Pero, el capitán John Watson parecía ser inmune a toda clase de dolor, y se negaba a dar cualquier tipo de información.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente en la soledad de su habitación, cuando él llega a aquella decisión. La ejecución, solía ser su última opción. Bien, ahora, esta era la única opción que le quedaba.

—"Señor"— Anthea parecía tensa, aquello sólo había ocurrido una vez en el pasado. Algo había salido mal.

—"¿Qué?"

Ella dudo. Anthea no titubeo más. — "El capitán John Watson no está en su celda."

Mycroft entorno los ojos.

—"Él no está por ninguna parte. Parece que se ha escapado. "

Mycroft analizó lo que había observado durante los últimos días, recordó detalles aparentemente insignificantes como que, la mirada de Sherlock persistía por unos segundos de más sobre la de John Watson, y el rompecabezas se resolvió por si solo con una prisa espantosa.

—"¿Y dónde está mi hermano?"

Anthea tragó. — "Su collar se encontró delante de una de las puerta que conducen a los túneles del metro. Un grupo de búsqueda los está rastreando."

Mycroft no era una persona violenta, nunca lo fue. Pero, de repente, él tenía un inexplicable impulso de golpear algo.

Sin un Watson para ejecutar, el espíritu de los Reformista permanecería intacto. ¿Qué pasaba si Watson encontraba un camino de regreso a ellos? Mycroft no se lo quiere ni imaginar.

El Imperio cayó en una noche. Esa noche cambio las vidas de todos los Alfa, Beta y Omega, en Gran Britania y en las colonias, por igual.

El único consuelo de Mycroft fue que los Reformistas no tenían tiempo para celebrar: La reconstrucción ya había comenzado.

—"Señor Holmes, tiene una visita."

Los ojos de Mycroft se deslizaron desde el libro que estaba leyendo hasta el guardia que lo observa por la ventanilla de la puerta. — "¿Y quién podría ser?"

Por supuesto, que él sabía quién era. Sólo había una persona que se pasearía por la prisión de máxima seguridad de Belmarsh para ver a Mycroft Holmes en su poco favorecedor traje de prisión sin formato.

—"Su hermano."

Con un suspiró, Mycroft se levantó y extendió sus manos a través del segundo agujero de la puerta para que el guardia lo esposara, luego lo siguió por el largo camino hasta el área de visitas.

Sherlock se había tomado su tiempo, él reflexionó.

Dudaba que su hermano estuviera ocupado en algo, Sherlock había demostrado una y otra vez, que él no tenía ningún tipo de interés sobre la política y, por tanto, Mycroft no sospechaba que estuviera involucrado en alguna de las medidas reconstructivas que los Reformistas habían emprendido desde su captura.

Democracia. La igualdad de los derechos. Manumisión para todos los Omegas. Nuevos juicios para los Betas esclavizados. La independencia de todas las colonias que los componían. El nombramiento de un gobierno provisional.

Esos rebeldes habían sido diligentes, aunque sus aspiraciones eran aún más colorido, parecería que efectivamente estaban apuntando hacia un levantamiento social que dejara a todos como iguales.

El guardia le apunto hacia una silla delante de una pared de cristal, que lo separa del hombre que ya estaba sentado en el otro extremo. Mycroft fue esposado a la silla, tratando de soportar el proceso con la mayor dignidad que podía reunir, manteniendo una expresión estoica ante su hermano.

Sherlock se veía bien, él odia admitirlo. Confiado, incluso contenido. Mycroft apostaría que si él pudiera oler a su hermano, no sólo percibiría su aroma, sino que también el del capitán John Watson.

El capitán John Watson. La falla en el plan de Mycroft.

—"Hola, Mycroft."

—"Sherlock".

—"¿Cómo te están tratando en la prisión? Parece que finalmente perdiste algo de peso. "

—"Sí, tienen un programa de "wellness" encantador aquí. ¿No has leído los folletos? "—Mycroft se contenía, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

La máscara de su hermano dio paso a una sonrisa y Mycroft supo que no estaba engañando al detective consultor.

El silencio cayo.

Los pensamientos de Mycroft vagaron de nuevo al momento en que fue capturado. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a escapar con éxito, llevaba una expresión bastante petulante si era completamente honesto, cuando de repente, él y su comitiva fueron rodeados por más de cuarenta Reformistas, encabezados no por otro más que Watson.

Algo hizo clic en él, en aquel momento, y Mycroft internamente quería patearse a sí mismo por no reconocer las señales. Por no contar con la capacidad que tenía su hermano de fascinar a todas las personas que, alguna vez se cruzaran el tiempo suficiente en su camino.

Mycroft podía oler la furia que irradiaba el capitán Watson, podía sentir como apretaba el puño sobre su arma; cuánto anhelaba apretar el gatillo.

—"Thoreau dijo que tú eras la razón por la que todavía estoy vivo."— Mycroft escupió. Incluso, recordó que la mano derecha de Marc Thoreau estaba apretada en un puño, como si el hombre estuviera tratando de evitar alcanza su arma.

Sherlock analizó por un momento a Mycroft, sobresaltado, fue el primero en quebrar el silencio. — "Sí. No podías hacerle eso a mamí. "

—"Tu ya les has hecho bastante."— Era duro, pero cierto. Dar a luz a un Omega era algo que su madre nunca se había perdonado a sí misma, a pesar de que en el exterior, ella siempre había estado ahí a la hora de apoyar a Sherlock. No hacía falta decir, que Sherlock vio a través de ella desde muy temprana edad.

—"No puedo cambiar mi biología."

—"La cosa es que, tu podría, y lo hiciste. Podrías haber negado a las píldoras, en cualquier momento."— Su hermano estaba en silencio, claramente pensando en la Nueva Britania y en la legislación de igualdad de los derechos y, Mycroft se pudo sonreír. — "¿De verdad crees que algo va a cambiar, Sherlock? El sistema, la jerarquía, está en nuestra mente, está bajo nuestra piel. Ha residido allí desde hace décadas. La gente siempre verá sobre ti, por lo que eres. "

—"Lo que la gente piense de mí no me molesta."— Sherlock abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Mycroft lo interrumpió.

—"No, el único cuya opinión importa es el capitán John Watson."— la boca de Sherlock se cerró de golpe, eso fue todo lo que Mycroft necesitaba. — "Así que estoy en lo cierto. Tengo que decir que tu relación con él me sorprendió. Nadie se acercaba a ti, nunca los dejaste. Nunca tuviste amigos. "

—"Ahora tengo uno."

—"¿Que lo hace diferente, Sherlock?"— Sí, Watson es leal y valiente y - a pesar de que nunca lo vaya a decir en voz alta- uno Alfa sangrientamente fuerte. Sin embargo, no parecía para nada especial. Pero, sabias que para Sherlock, debía tener algo que lo hacía único.

Él podía ver los músculos de la mandíbula de su hermano apretarse como si estuviera considerando su respuesta con mucho cuidado. Mycroft estaba aún más intrigado. ¿Cuán profunda era la conexión de Sherlock con el Alfa?

—"No es de tu incumbencia, Mycroft. Tú está en la cárcel. "

—"No por mucho tiempo."

Eso se ganó una divertida ceja levantada. — "Ni siquiera veo cómo podrías deslizarte a tu manera fuera de esto."

Mycroft simplemente sonrío. Él estaba trabajando en ello. Sin mucho éxito hasta ahora pero, su hermano no tiene por qué saberlo.

Después pasaron unos minutos en silencio de nuevo, Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro serio.

—"Hay un poco más de 60 millones de personas que viven solas en la Gran Britania. Eso significa que, con tu ayuda, los Reformistas liberado 24 millones de Omegas. Omegas que se utilizaban para, nada más que vivir como esclavos analfabetos. Ahora que todos ellos son libres, ¿qué van a hacer con su libertad, Sherlock? ¿Qué va a ser del Imperio? ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que has hecho? "

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensancharon, sin embargo, esa fue la única reacción que Mycroft recibió antes de que su hermano se levantara y se marchara con un floreo de su abrigo.

Londres se sentía diferente mientras John caminaba las pocas cuadras desde el 221B de Baker Street hasta la tienda más cercana.

Era cierto que sólo había experimentado la vida como ciudadano por unos días después de Afganistán, antes de que él se uniera a los Reformistas y tuviera que pasar a la clandestinidad, pero aun así. El cambio se sentía en el aire.

Este no era el mismo tipo de euforia que experimentó durante la noche de la caída, cuando Michael Collins, líder de a los estudiantes, proclamó una nueva Gran Britania con la igualdad de derechos para todos. Nuevos sabores se habían añadido a la atmósfera, no todos positivos.

Durante sus misiones, John observo lo suficiente como para llenar los espacios en blanco. Con los ojos abiertos los Omegas, murmuraban: "somos libres", sin tener idea de lo que a eso daría a lugar. Los antiguos esclavos en las clínicas gratuitas, cuyas espaldas consistían enteramente en tejido cicatrizado por tantos azotes. La escasez de viviendas. El gobierno provisional organizando campamentos de emergencia, convirtiendo edificios en complejos de vivienda para los ciudadanos recién liberados. Alphas y Betas aferrándose al viejo orden de las cosas, ocultando a sus Omegas lejos, en bodega, donde ni la luz ni comida les llegaban por días, hasta que las patrullas los rescataban.

John se sacudió el ensueño cuando entro en la tienda, comprobando su lista y agarró un carrito, tomándose su tiempo.

Al carecer de un nuevo caso en curso, Sherlock se estaba entreteniendo a si mismo con un experimento que al parecer no le permitía interrupciones.

Él estaba considerando la selección del té cuando se dio cuenta que, la empleada del supermercado a unos pocos metros a su derecha, había dejado de reponer los estantes. John torció la cabeza y contempló a la mujer - a la muchacha – a los ojos, y ella inhaló profundamente.

Se concentró con fuerza y se percató que, en efecto, había algo familiar en su aroma.

—"Perdón, señor…"— ella dijo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada - un viejo reflejo-, ella solía ser una esclava, John reflexionó. — "¿Usted es el capitán John Watson?"— él asintió. — "¿Se acuerda de mí?"

John la considero, pelo largo y rubio, y los ojos verdes. En la etiqueta se leía su nombre: Vinette Robinson, el que le sonó como una campanada. — "¿Yo te libere una vez?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era un movimiento corto y desigual y sus manos jugueteaban con una nerviosa energía.

—"En Sussex, señor. Usted libero a cinco Omegas y un Beta. Usted nos dijo que escuchó que nuestros dueños nos estaban torturando."

John recordó de repente. Fue en su última misión antes de que el Triunvirato lo mandara a secuestrar a Sherlock. Miró hacia el cuello de la chica, con el placer de encontrarlo sin marcas.

—"Te perdí de vista después de que te llevaron a la sede. ¿Cómo has estado? "

—"Bueno, señor. Me trasladaron a un lugar seguro después del ataque, junto a muchos otros. "

John le sonrío. — " Ahora tienes un trabajo, felicitaciones."— era difícil para los Omegas encontrar un trabajo, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellos casi no sabían leer. John esperaba que la situación mejorara luego de las nuevas elecciones gubernamentales.

—"¡Sí! Tuve mucha suerte. Aprendí a leer y escribir gracias al Beta que estaba con nosotros. Y aun soy joven, así que puedo aprender y ya que no tenía ninguna marca permanente... "— Ella se rezagó, su mente estaba claramente a la deriva, en aquellos amigos que no habían sido tan afortunados. Antes de que John pudiera pensar en algo que decir para alivianar su malestar, ella se recuperó por sí misma de nuevo. —"Es un salario mínimo, pero el gerente me dijo que si soy buena, voy a conseguir un aumento muy pronto."

—"Eso es genial."— dijo John, lo que significaba que, el gobierno provisional había fijado un pago mínimo para los empleadores de Omegas. Este no era suficiente, pero sin pagar alquiler, la vida era manejable. — "¿Recibiste una habitación en las instalaciones del gobierno?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — "Con unos cuantos compañeros de habitación, pero nos hemos convertido en amigos. No es mucho, pero al menos es mío. Si esto sigue funcionando y me dan un aumento, algunos de nosotros tenemos pensado ver un apartamento. Ya sabe, con un baño propio."— ella se sonrojo un poco por ello, probablemente con miedo de que hubiere dicho demasiado, pero John sabía cómo eran de pobre las condiciones en los edificios.

—"¿Recibiste asistencia? Ya sabes, después de la Caída."

—"Sí, yo... yo lo hice."

John entorno los ojos. — "¿Pero?"

Vinette miró a su alrededor, insegura. — "Bueno, señor, tres sesiones con un psiquiatra designado por el Estado no puede hacer mucho contra años de... de ser un Omega."

John pudo adivinar el resto. Tres sesiones fue lo que el gobierno provisional incluyo en sus planes de emergencia, y la verdad, John se alegraba de que los antiguos esclavos, al menos, consiguieran un poco de ayuda, pero la mayoría de ellos necesitan atención a largo plazo.

Muchos de los pacientes de la aun clínica retrocedían cuando John se movía demasiado rápido.

La ayuda psiquiátrica, sin embargo, era costosa.

—"Yo podría ver por ello,"— John se ofreció, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar medidas. Bhabha, todavía estaba en contacto con él. Realmente estaba en condiciones de ayudar. — "No puedo prometer que algo vaya a cambiar de inmediato, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible."

Los ojos de Vinette se iluminaron y ella dio un paso más cerca. — "Ya ha hecho tanto por nosotros, señor. Gracias."

—"No hay de qué."— él observo hacia atrás por el pasillo, recordando que anteriormente había estado pensando en que té comprar. — "Sin embargo, podría hacer algo por mí."— añadió con una sonrisa.

—"¿Señor?"— Vinette parecía de nuevo nerviosa.

—"¿Qué tipo de té me recomendarías?"

Cuando ella lo pilló, estallo en risas, y John se le unió con una risa de las suyas.

De regreso al 221B de Baker Street, John descargo las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa de la sala, ya que Sherlock sin duda alguna, seguiría ocupando la que estaba en la cocina.

—"¿Trajiste el vinagre?"— fue lo que Sherlock le gritó como saludo apenas giró por la esquina.

—"¡Sí, lo hice!"

Luego de hurgar un poco, develo la botella y John hizo su camino hacia la cocina. Cada superficie disponible estaba cubierta de utensilios, envases tubulares, placas de Petri... John incluso podía distinguir un mechero Bunsen en el comedor.

Sherlock ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando él entro y coloco el vinagre cerca de su codo, se mantenía concentrado en lo que estaba viendo por el microscopio. Sherlock había tratado de explicarle ayer qué era exactamente lo que estaba investigando, pero John no podría recordar los detalles aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

Especialmente cuando Sherlock olía a ese contenido, concentrado y fuerte, aroma dulce y picante que llenaba toda la habitación, a pesar de las sustancias químicas.

John rodeo la mesa hasta que él estuvo de pie directamente detrás de Sherlock y se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando el cuello de Sherlock. Quien se congeló, con las manos aún sobre el microscopio.

—"John, ahora no."

John lamió el punto en donde estaba el pulso de Sherlock, conocido muy bien qué tipo de efecto tenía sobre el Omega. Sherlock se estremeció.

—"John, para…"— el final de la frase dio paso a un jadeó, cuando John chupó con fuerza, presionando su pecho contra los hombros de Sherlock y guiado sus manos hasta aferrarse a los brazos de Sherlock.

Otro estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y John le mordió, provocando un gemido, pero de repente, Sherlock se tensó, recuperándose a mismo.

—"John…"

De mala gana, él se retiró, besando el cuello de Sherlock por última vez antes de marcharse a guardar los comestibles de la tienda, como le fuera posible con semejante desorden en la cocina.

Por ahora, era un juego bien ensayado: John inicia y ya sea que Sherlock le permitirá arrastrarle lejos de cualquier investigación que estuviese haciendo el detective o Sherlock se mantuviera firme, no importa lo que John o su cuerpo dijeran.

Cuando los huevos estaban finalmente en la nevera - lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier experimento de Sherlock en un contenedor hermético bien cerrado - John se refugió en la sala de estar. Él todavía tenía que escribir un artículo sobre su último caso, "El Ciclista Solidario".

Dos meses habían pasado desde la Caída y, desde que Sherlock había pedido prestada la ayuda de John - bueno, ordenado a John, mejor dicho, simplemente le dijo que le siguiera - ha cualesquiera de los casos que Lestrade le había asignado. Al parecer, a los delincuentes no les importaban si ellos aún estaban sobre la Reconstrucción. Era época de estar sobre ellos y luego tomarse un descanso, durante un par de semanas.

A menudo, John no podía evitar, la mayoría de las misiones, a veces de voluntario en la clínica gratuita, pero a él le gusta pasar su tiempo con Sherlock Holmes, como detective consultor.

Con una respiración profunda, John encendió su computadora portátil y por un momento se percató del hecho de que en el apartamento, sus aromas se habían mezclado, convirtiendo en uno. Cualquiera de los dos aún seguía siendo distinguible, sin embargo, sus presencias continuaban añadido una capa por encima de sus seres individuales.

John se negó a pensar en el significado de sus olores mezclados. Él se negaba a pensar en muchas cosas cuando se trata de Sherlock y, en el porqué de su necesidad de etiquetar aquellos pensamientos, y eso era algo en lo que Sherlock no había mostrado ningún interés, hasta ahora. John tampoco. Pero él nunca se había puesto a pensando en ello.

Lo que sea que fuere, funcionaba. Era un equilibrio fácil y John aún no tiene ni idea de cómo ellos lo habían conseguido.

Como dijo el ex-primer oficial de los Reformistas, no le había sido demasiado difícil entrar en contacto con Homi Bhabha, ya que - junto a Adler, Thoreau y Michel Collins – era el líder del gobierno provisional.

John siguió a la secretaria por los pasillos de la Abadía de Westminster, contemplando lo que le iba a decir a Bhabha sobre su conversación con Vinette. Ordenándole que esperara por Bhabha, un Beta, le llevó delante de unas grandes puertas de madera, que se abrieron hacia un amplio despacho.

Los ojos de John barrieron la habitación por reflejo, y registró las puertas que conducían hacia otras habitaciones, amplios ventanales con cortinas, y un mapa. Con una sonrisa él lo reconoció, era el mismo mapa que ellos utilizaban para decorar la sala de conferencias en la Sede.

—" Tengo que admitirlo, me volví bastante aficionado a ese mapa."— la familiar voz de Bhabha llegó detrás de John.

Si era posible, Homi Bhabha se veía aún más cansado de lo que lo que estaba durante la fase final de la guerra civil. Había oscuros círculos bajo los ojos del Omega y sus pantalones se apreciaban demasiado suelto alrededor de su cintura.

—"Señor".

Sacudiendo la mano, Bhabha le pregunto. — "¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

—"¿No hay tiempo para bromas?"— John levantó una ceja, lo que pareció asustar un poco a Bhabha.

—"Lo siento, capitán. Todo ha marchado tan apresurado en estas últimas semanas, mis modales deben haberse desvanecido."

—"Francamente, te ves con exceso de trabajo. ¿Estás bien, Bhabha?"

—"Estoy funcionando con muy poco descanso y demasiada adrenalina, pero no hay algo que pueda cambiar mi situación. Hay un país por reconstruir."

Bhabha índico con un movimiento hacia la mesa, John siguió al líder de los Omega y se sentó a la mesa con él.

—"¿Cómo les ha ido?"

El suspiró de Bhabha era tan pesado que, eso le dijo a John más de lo que cualquier palabra podría hacerlo. Le había dado las suficientes vueltas al hombre, como para leerlo entre líneas, y lo que ahí había descubierto era algo muy lejano a un mundo perfecto.

—"Aparte de que los tradicionalistas que siguen dispersos a través de toda Nueva Inglaterra y demasiados Omegas tratando de encontrar un refugio, con una tasa demasiado alta de analfabetismo; una colosal falta de fondos; un público que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a los Omega como sus iguales y, una economía inestable? Estamos haciendo progresos. Estás jugando bien tu parte, John. "

—"Gracias, señor. Pero, todo lo que hago es llevar la libertad a los que todavía se mantienen lejos de ella. "

—"No, John,"— dijo Bhabha, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. —"lo que estás haciendo es mucho más que eso. Tú eres un héroe de guerra. ¡Una luz de esperanza! Un Alfa que arriesga su vida por los Omegas y Betas, por un igual, y eres voluntarios en una de las clínicas gratuitas, estas en la parte superior de todo esto. No tienes que subestimarte a ti mismo."

John era muy consciente del color subiendo por sus mejillas.

—"Pero, mi secretaria me dijo que: ¿tienes un asunto que discutir?"

—"Sí."— John comenzó explicando cómo fue que se encontró con Vinette y cómo fue que llegaron a hablar. — "Lo digo en serio, Bhabha, he visto de primera mano cómo de traumatizados aún se encuentran mucho Omegas. Tres sesiones no son suficientes. Necesitas conseguir más ayudantes, o pronto tendrás a más de 24 millones de personas con graves trastornos de estrés postraumático y otras enfermedades."

Bhabha lo considero por un largo momento, luego asintió con la cabeza, aunque más con resignación, que con aparente acuerdo.

—"Tienes razón, John, por supuesto, que tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Los psiquiatras practicante no están precisamente felices por tener que prestar sus servicios de forma gratuita. Tres sesiones ya están alargando su paciencia. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar con más horas de trabajo sin paga? "

—"¡Pero es su trabajo como médicos ayudar a los necesitados! ¡Especialmente después de un momento de crisis!"

—"Es muy noble que tengas esas opiniones pero, me temo que no muchos colegas comparten tu criterio. Nada me gustaría más que aprobar una ley que obliga los psiquiatras a ofrecer su ayuda a los Omegas y Betas necesitados. Es que, yo no estoy seguro de cómo poder convencer al resto."

—"¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? Sólo con lo que yo veo a diario en la Clínica gratuita es... Bhabha, ellos necesitan ayuda."

Esta vez, el asentimiento de Bhabha fue más resuelto. — "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo."

John se levantó de su silla, extendiendo su mano. — "Gracias."

Bhabha tan bien se movió, acompañándolo hasta la puerta; se detuvo con una mano puestas sobre pomo. — "Ah, se me olvidaba: Después de las elecciones dentro de cinco semanas, vamos a tener una celebración, no importa quién gane. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras."

Una fiesta. John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. — "Por supuesto que iré."

—"¿Y me agradaría que también llevaras al señor Holmes?"

—"Aunque tenga que arrastrarlo hasta ahí. Lo que probablemente tendré que hacer"— él se río, y Bhabha se le unió un tiempo después.

John aceptó el café de Greg con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—"No me lo agradezcas hasta que lo pruebes,"— el DI le advirtió, pero cuando John tomó un sorbo, su sabor le pareció normal.

—"Se trata de un buen café, ¿por qué no habría de tener un buen sabor?"

—"Donovan lo preparó. Todavía no estoy del todo seguro si, yo podría estar por envenenarte, en venganza de lo que Sherlock le hizo en el pasado.

John se río. — "Ella merece ser sermoneada, si cree que puede mantener un romance con Anderson sin que Sherlock se dé cuenta."

Lestrade resopló con una sonrisa y miró hacia la puerta de la sala, en donde Sherlock los hachaba a todos a fuera.

—"¡Todo el mundo fuera, tengo que pensar!"— él bramó y John sabía que no debía discutir, tal como lo hacía Lestrade, sólo Donovan y Anderson parecían resistirse un poco.

En momentos como esos, John todavía estaba deslumbrado de que un Omega simplemente pudiera ordenar en torno a un grupo de Alphas y Betas, en este nuevo mundo. Y estaba seguro de que a Donovan y Anderson también le agradaría la situación, si no fuese que, era Sherlock Holmes y su tan especial personalidad, con la que tenían que lidiar.

—"Por cierto, John, sobre el Ciclista Solitario, gran título para ese caso."

—"Gracias"— John respondió automáticamente, entornando los ojos. — "¿Tu lees mi blog?"

Greg se río de corazón. — "Por supuesto. Todo el cuerpo lo lee, supongo. "

Él se encogió de hombros y trató de analizar mentalmente sus artículos, buscando cualquier tipo de comentarios despectivos sobre la policía.

—"Deja de preocuparte, John, todos somos fans. Tal vez no de tu otra mitad, pero sí de ti y el blog. "

Levantó las cejas ante eso. — "¿Mi otra mitad?"

Lestrade decidió no responder, pero sonrío en su lugar.

Justo cuando John quiso objetar, porque él y Sherlock todavía no habían hablado explícitamente de lo que sea que compartían cada vez que Sherlock entraba en celo y en las semanas en el medio, o cuando John cocina y Sherlock comía porque de lo contrario se moriría de hambre, o cuando se abrazan antes de dormir.

Por supuesto que, cuando Sherlock le gritó, "John" y él ya estaba a medio camino del pasillo lleno hacia la puerta, antes de que él se diera cuenta de que sólo eso certificaba el punto de Greg.

John se volteó para encontrarse con la sonriente DI.

—"Estás tan jodido, Capitán."

Y probablemente lo estaba, John reflexionó. Un calor se extendió por todo su pecho mientras se prepara para recibir órdenes por el mejor detective de consultor que Nueva Britania había visto jamás. Él se dio cuenta de que eso no le importa en lo más mínimo.

El cuerpo del Omega estaba el mismo lugar en donde lo habían dejado, tras darle a Sherlock la habitación: En el piso alfombrado, en muy mal estado, cubierto de sangre por una herida en el abdomen inferior, amordazado, por lo que parecía ser una bufanda. La camisa del hombre había sido arrancada, dejando al descubierto los bordes de la herida.

—"¿Qué piensas?"— Sherlock le preguntó desde su puesto en una pequeña ventana a pocos metros de distancia.

John se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, una inspección más cercana comprobó su teoría. — "El hombre todavía estaba vivo cuando le hicieron el corte. Él murió unos pocos minutos después, dada la profundidad y la longitud de la incisión."

Sus ojos viajaron más arriba, vislumbrando una contusión en la sien de la víctima. — "Estaba inconsciente cuando el asesino hizo el corte. También explica por qué no hay heridas defensivas y por qué amordazaron a la víctima. El dolor lo despertó, pero la mordaza acalló sus gritos. "

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sherlock dio un paso en su dirección. — "Mira más de cerca."

Intrigado, John se inclinó, sobre la incisión - y luego se congeló. — "La matriz… no está."— Con una mirada Sherlock le demostró a John que los ojos del detective estaban escaneando cada centímetro de la habitación, expectante. —"¿Por qué falta la matriz?"

—"Tengo cuatro. No, cinco, teorías."

—"¿Puedes probar alguna de ellas?"

—"Todavía no."

Un ruido les dio aviso de que la puerta había sido abierta, revelando con una justificada prudencia a Greg y a un presumido Anderson, lo que significa que su tiempo había terminado.

—"¿Alguna cosa?"— el DI le pidió a Sherlock.

—"Cinco soluciones posibles. La matriz que falta de la víctima es la primera gran pista. O alguien quería el órgano para venderlo, las matrices ganan una suma razonablemente alta en el mercado negro local."— Por qué, y cómo, Sherlock sabia eso, estaba más allá del conocimiento de John. —" o que estamos tratando con un crimen de odio, o de alguien que lo quiere hacer parecer como tal; sino, se trata de que el compañero del Omega le guardaba rencor a la víctima, o simplemente un crimen cometido en el calor de la pasión. O…"

—"¿Cuántas "o" más hay?"— para John, Greg se veía un poco abrumado.

—"Sólo uno más, obvio."

—"¿Y bien?"— el DI solicitó y Sherlock puso sus ojos de, probablemente él tiene un intelecto minúsculo.

—"O el que recogió el órgano lo necesita para algún tipo de ritual."

Anderson resopló. — "¿En qué tipo de ritual qué necesitaría una matriz?"

—"Tu mente, Anderson, debe ser un lugar muy relajante."— antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Sherlock explicó: — "Hay varias sectas, comunidades espirituales o religiones que adoran a una Diosa Madre, incluso aquí, en Londres. Algunos rituales antiguos requieren el sacrificio de seres humanos u órganos humanos, y el hecho de que el asesino allá retirado la matriz, mientras que la víctima aún estaba consciente, hace que mi última teoría sea la más probable. Sobre todo porque el Omega se acercaba a su ciclo de calor, que se corresponde con las exigencias de algunos rituales de fertilidad. Si este hombre fue asesinado porque alguien quería sacrificar matrices a una diosa, habrá más cuerpos. Me imagino que cree que la magia por si sola puede atrapan la energía de la matriz durante mucho tiempo."— añadió, con la voz llena de sarcasmo, y ya de caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando él paso junto a la mirada revoltosa de Anderson, los ojos azules de Sherlock le escanearon brevemente antes de sonreír.

—"Ella no va a estar de acuerdo con la fecha."

Después de eso, Sherlock fue hacia la puerta y luego siguió por el pasillo. John disparó una mirada de disculpa hacia el hombre, pero sabía que no debía esperar que Anderson convenciera a Donovan para ir a una cita con él. Sherlock siempre había tenido razón cuando se trata de su relación – eso disgustaba mucho al Beta. Y divertía a sus colegas.

Tan pronto como habían salido de las instalaciones de vivienda, Sherlock fue directamente hacia una mujer sin hogar parada en una esquina, sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de papel que John le había visto a Sherlock escribir de camino al exterior, le pasó un billete de una veinte libras.

La red de personas sin hogar no deja de sorprender a John.

Sin embargo, sólo treinta minutos después de regresar a la calle Baker, en donde Sherlock está tocando su violín para pensar y John investiga sobre la Diosa Madre y los ritos de fertilidad, recibieron una llamada de Greg.

Había dos cuerpos más.

Esa noche, Sherlock meditaba en la sala de estar junto a John, quien le observaba desde el sofá, equilibrando la computadora portátil sobre sus rodillas.

La red de los sin techo sabían de tres cultos religiosos que seguían a la Diosa Madre de una manera u otra y, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era popular por su violencia. — "Ese es el punto,"— Sherlock se burló— "todos son uno con la naturaleza y están en paz con ellos mismos."

Su asesino debía ser un Omega, ya que sólo los Omegas era admitidos en las instalaciones de vivienda, una norma destinada a protegerlos de los habitantes de Alphas o Betas, descontentos con el nuevo status quo. Además, las cintas de seguridad de ambas cámaras demostraban que nunca hubo una entrada no autorizada.

Y, aparte la tela utilizada para amordazar a la tercera víctima, pertenecía al asesino y no a los Omegas asesinados como la bufanda y el pañuelo de cuello; no tenían más pistas. O más bien, John no tenía más pistas, Sherlock se mantenía murmurando sobre los círculos que las víctimas frecuentaban y, en cómo estaban de lejos de los grupos espirituales.

—"Pero el asesino debe haberlos conocido, o él no podría saber en dónde vivían o que su próximo ciclo de calor se acercaba"— dijo Sherlock, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su meditación.

De repente, John recordó a Vinette.

—"Necesitamos saber más sobre la vida de los Omegas que viven en los complejos de viviendas."

—"¿Sugieres que nosotros simplemente se lo preguntemos al próximo mejor residente?"

—"No, resulta que tengo un contacto."

Sherlock le dedico una mirada y asintió con la cabeza. — "¿Cuándo te encontraras con ella otra vez?"

—"En el supermercado. La conocí en mi última misión de rescate, antes de tu secuestro."

Compartieron una sonrisa sin palabras, recordando su primer encuentro y todo a lo que este los llevó. Antes de que la computadora se apagara, John ya había tomado su chaqueta y seguía a Sherlock por las escaleras.

Vinette resultó bastante útil, a pesar de que ellos mantuvieron las formas por trabajo.

—"Bueno, hay un montón de actividades que estamos organizando. Noches de juegos; Proyección de películas… "

—"¿Proyección de películas?"— John le preguntó, asombrado.

—"Las instalaciones de alojamiento están equipadas con TV."— explicó Vinette.— "También tenemos grupos de discusión y, de autoayuda…"

—"¿Hablan de sus ciclos de calor?"— Sherlock Holmes, contundente como siempre. Afortunadamente, Vinette no lo tomó como una ofensa, aunque ella se sonrojó un poco.

—"Lo hacemos... No es fácil, pasar por un calor solo. Así que intercambiamos consejos…"

—"¿Qué pasa con los grupos espirituales?"

—"Unos pocos. Pero señor Holmes, yo no sé mucho acerca de ellos. Yo… La religión no es realmente lo mío."

—"Yo no te preguntó acerca de algunos católicos que se ponen cruces encima…"— Sherlock desestimó su declaración y John intervino antes de que su compañero de piso ciertamente la ofendiera.

—"Hemos oído hablar de los grupos que adoran a la una Diosa Madre; Madre Tierra o Naturaleza. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso?"

Vinette frunció el ceño, meditando. — "Hace un tiempo, tal vez. Una de las mujeres de mi piso, ella hablaba mucho de los flujos de energía. Creo que dijo algo de la Madre Tierra, una vez. ¡Ah!, y ella va a algunas reuniones, también. Yo siempre pensé que ella era muy religiosa. ¿Ese pueden ser uno de esos grupos espirituales? "

Sherlock asiento frenéticamente. — "Perfecto. ¿Me puede ayudar a entrar?"

—"¿En dónde?"

—"En el complejo de edificios. Presentarme a esa mujer. Tengo que ir a una de estas reuniones. "

Una risa se le escapó John antes de que él pudiera detenerla. ¿Sherlock en una reunión de un grupo espiritual? Él no lograría arreglárselas para investigar, no si antes ellos lo echaban del lugar por sus sarcásticos comentarios.

A Vinette no le costó ordenarse. — "Está bien. Nos vemos en ocho y diez en la entrada trasera."

El teléfono de John sonó eso de las 10:30.

—"Yo sé cuál será el próximo asesinato que él llevará a cabo."— Sherlock dijo sin más preámbulos. — "Sólo hay una Omega a punto de entrar en calor y el asesino probablemente tendrá que concluir el ritual dentro de las próximas 24 horas si quiere extraer la matriz, lo que nos da hasta poco después de la medianoche."

John podía deducir lo que sucedió: Sherlock convenció a la mujer para que lo llevara a la reunión y Sherlock dedujo que alguien estaba al principio de su ciclo de calor. Averiguo el nombre de la potencial víctima y la habitación, no debería ser muy difícil para un compañero Omega.

—"Dile a Lestrade y venga aquí. Podemos coger el asesino in fraganti."

Llegar más allá de los guardias delante del complejo de edificios, resultó ser más difícil de lo que se imaginaron, especialmente con dos Alfas y un Beta.

—"Señores, si no se puede probar, es probable que no haya una causa justificada, lo siento, pero no los puedo dejar entrar"

—"Soy el Detective Inspector Lestrade de Scotland Yard. Hemos recibido el informe de que un asesinato tendrá lugar en la habitación 336."

—"Lo siento,"— el guardia de seguridad insistió enfáticamente. — "pero tengo mis reglas. Sin una obvia causa probable o una orden judicial o cualquier otra forma de documento legal, no puedo dejarlos entrar."

John sacó a regañadientes el único as en su manga. — "Señor, le agradecemos su persistencia. Somos el capitán John Watson y el detective Sherlock Holmes frente a quien usted está ahora mismo, nosotros le respaldáramos en la caza del asesino. Por favor, necesitamos que nos dejen entrar."

El guardia, un Beta más músculo que John y Greg juntos, pareció al menos vacilante.

—"Se lo prometo, Señor, déjenos entrar, no tendrán repercusiones. Me aseguraré de eso, usted tiene mi palabra. "

John se esforzó al colocar su mirada más sincera, sosteniéndole la mirada al Beta por lo menos durante medio minuto.

Finalmente, el guardia suspiró. — "Está bien."

Parecía que habían llegado justo a tiempo. En el pasillo de la habitación 336, un hombre se precipita en esa dirección, con Sherlock pisándole los talones.

—"¡Agárrenlo!"— Sherlock gritó. El Omega giró bruscamente y desapareció a través de una puerta. — "¡La víctima necesita a un médico!"

John, se planteó seguir al Omega, señalando hacia la habitación, Sherlock se alejó del lugar.

Sherlock pasó a su lado y John pudo oír a Lestrade; Donovan y Sherlock iban tras el asesino, mientras él entraba en la habitación 336.

La mujer estaba en el suelo, hecha un desastre de lágrimas, amordaza con un pañuelo, presionando lo que parecía ser una camisa contra su sangrentado estómago.

A Sherlock debió de haberle costado un montón hacer que ella presionara un paño sobre la herida, John reflexionó, mientras se hacía cargo de la mujer y se quitaba la bufanda lo más rápido que podía sin ayuda.

La sangre rebosaba debajo de su camisa - el cuchillo debió haberle dañado una arteria.

John sacó su teléfono móvil y pidió una ambulancia, luego gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones podía, que alguien buscara ayuda.

La víctima apenas estaba con vida cuando los demás médicos llegaron a la habitación, pero ella se aferraba a la vida y cayó en coma una vez llegando al hospital.

En lo que Greg describía una persecución muy aventurera, Sherlock y Donovan, se las arreglaban para conseguir que el asesino, un Omega llamado Maurice Stephens, se sentara.

—"Sherlock lanzó una mirada sobre él y, ya nos podía decir todo."— El DI sonaba más divertido que otra cosa.

—"Por favor,"— Sherlock resopló. — "Llevaba una pulsera con un nombre masculino en ella. Esas bandas son consideradas como los anillos de compromiso de un Omega, ya que a los Omegas no se les permitía casarse hasta el otoño. Maurice estaba en la reunión que yo visite solo. Su prometido Dan, me imagino, que probablemente ni siquiera sabe de su participación en el grupo, ya sea porque él no lo aprueba o porque Maurice y Dan no se hablaran el uno al otro nunca más."

—"¿Entonces por qué Maurice mataría a cuatro Omegas por sus matrices?"

—"Ritual de la fertilidad, obvio."— Sherlock resopló. — "Yo escuché a Maurice hablando con otro Omega sobre tinturas homeopáticas para aumentar la fertilidad, pero el tono de su voz sugería que no estaba realmente interesado. Debido a que había encontrado un antiguo ritual que exigía el sacrificio de órganos. Obvio."

Los ojos de John se ensancharon. — "¿Estás diciendo que Maurice realmente quería quedar embarazado?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sherlock apretó su boca. — "Un niño habría salvado su relación, al menos esa era la lógica de Maurice."

Para Greg, Sherlock observaba todo en forma crítica, pero John podía ver el toque de tristeza en los ojos de Sherlock. ¿Por qué Sherlock estaba triste?

—"¿Dónde está Mauricio ahora?"

—"Esta dentro de una celda. Estamos levantando cargos contra él"— explicó Greg. — "Será el primera Omega encarcelado por asesinato y no simplemente ejecutado."

El hecho en sí envío un escalofrío por la espalda de John.

Cuando ellos regresaron a la calle Baker, John estaba gravemente confundido. Las anteriores veces que él había sido testigo de las consecuencias de una de las exitosas investigaciones, de Sherlock. Sherlock siempre estaba llenó de energía, pero de una energía positiva. El día de hoy, había un borde extraño a su entusiasmo, algo que parecía retenerlo.

No obstante, no le había dicho nada sobre lo que le está molestando. No es que John esperara que lo hiciera.

Ya en el interior del apartamento, Sherlock básicamente huyo a su cuarto. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Unos momentos más tarde, John oyó familiar el sonido de un violín, que escapaba por la puerta.

Sherlock no tomaba muy bien el ser perturbado mientras tocaba el violín.

Así que John hizo una taza de té y se puso a pensar.

Una epifanía le golpeo mientras está bebiendo su tercera taza, mirando la fecha del día en el calendario.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de 15 semanas desde que John y Sherlock se habían reunido por primera vez. Lo que significaba que hacía casi cuatro meses que, Sherlock se había retirado del Metamoxin.

El Metamoxin, además de suprimir el aroma de un Omega y su calor, también servía como un controlador de natalidad. Mientras que un Omega tomara Metamoxin no podía quedar embarazado.

Y lo más importante aún: un Omega que solía tomar las píldoras, no importa por cuánto tiempo, tenía que esperar por lo menos, cuatro meses antes de que él o ella fuera capaz de concebir.

Sherlock se preocupaba por quedar embarazado.

John resopló, poniendo su taza a distancia. Por supuesto, Sherlock se asustaría ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo. Su cuerpo era un transporte, el hombre ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo, él no estaría dispuesto a cuidar de otra vida.

¿Por qué Sherlock estaba tan complicado con todo esto?

Quizás él piensa que yo quiero tener hijos, John se dio cuenta de un saltó.

Desde su regreso de Afganistán, él no había pensado que alguna vez podía tener hijos. Como primer oficial de la Revolución, simplemente nunca lo había registrado como una opción y, desde entonces, ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo a ese tipo de pensamientos.

En ese momento Sherlock salió de su habitación, si era posible, aún más tenso que antes.

John no podía soportar la tensión en la sala, por lo que tomó una profunda respiración y se aclaró la garganta.

—"¿Sherlock?"— lo único que consiguió fue un ruido evasivo.— "Me di cuenta de que han pasado más de 15 semanas desde que dejaste el Metamoxin. ¿Necesitas que recoja un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas de la Clínica?"

John no dudó por un segundo que Sherlock vería directamente a través de su razonamiento.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó a mirar los ojos azules de Sherlock, se encontró con una mirada helada y distante, como si se esforzara por mantener una expresión impasible, como le fuera posible.

Se necesitó un largo momento antes de que Sherlock le diera una respuesta. — "Eso no será necesario."

Sin decir una palabra, Sherlock salió de la cocina. Por un segundo, John estuvo demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, pero cuando su mente se descongelo, se apresura a alcanzar al Omega en la sala de estar.

—"¿Qué quieres decir?"

—"¿No me has oído? ¡Cielos!, todas esas explosiones debieron de haberte dejado sordo. "— la voz de Sherlock estaba goteando sarcasmo. John sabía que él solo estaba tratando de hacer que John se enfadara, lanzar una blasfemia y saliera, o alguna otra cosa que implicara no hablar más con Sherlock.

—"¡Sí, he oído! Pero, ¿qué es lo que eso significa? "

—"Que no es necesario que consigas para mí las pastillas."

John suspiró profundamente. —"Sherlock, tu no las necesitas..."— él no sabía cómo terminar la frase, sin embargo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él debía decirle?— "Es tu cuerpo, Sherlock. Tu no debes aplazar esta decisión."

Una risa amarga escapó de garganta de Sherlock y fue tan poco característica de él, que dejó a John descolocado.

—"Mi cuerpo. Sí, eso es verdad."

—"Lo siento, yo no... Lo que quiero decir es que: Si decides decirle sí a las pastillas. No me importaría."— Sherlock entornó los ojos y John farfulló. — "Y si tu realmente no quieres llevar un control de natalidad, eso, también está bien. Es tu cuerpo, es tu decisión."

Al fin, la máscara de Sherlock se estaba deslizando. Sin embargo, en lugar de haber alivio, por lo bien que se sentí al saber que John estaba ahí apoyándolo, Sherlock se veía devastado. La tristeza estaba grabada en las líneas de su rostro y, probablemente sin darse cuenta, Sherlock se está abstrayendo sobre sí mismo.

Pero, tan pronto como todo había sucedido, se había marchado de nuevo. Sherlock se enderezó, el rostro en blanco, los ojos distantes.

—"Bueno, John, no importa lo que decida, no va a hacer ninguna diferencia."

—"¿Por qué?"— John podía sentir crecer su frustración. Algo estaba pasando y esto estaba perjudicando a Sherlock, y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

—"No puedo concebir."

John liberó el aliento, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. — "Dale tiempo. Incluso si has estado tomando la Metamoxin desde que eras…"

—"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Metamoxin."

—"¡Entonces, ¿qué es, Sherlock! ¡¿Qué?!"— John no debería estar gritando, pero no podía evitarlo. Sherlock le estaba haciendo daño y, el Alfa en él, ardía con el deseo de protegerlo, para que todo fuera mejor.

Sherlock tragó, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero mirando en cualquier dirección, menos hacia John.

—"Tuve una operación."

—"¿Qué tipo de operación?"

—"Me dejó infértil."

—"Estoy seguro de que podemos revertirlo, si eso es lo que quieres"— John le ofreció, a falta de nada mejor que decir, ya que puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, volteando al hombre, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero Sherlock sólo cerró los ojos.

—"Es irreversible."

—"Estoy seguro de que hay algo que podemos hacer, Sherlock…"— él inició, pero Sherlock se tironeo lejos con violencia.

—"¡No, no lo hay!"— John nunca le había oído gritar así - desesperado, herido. John no podía dejar de mirar a Sherlock mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de decir: —"Me quitaron la matriz."

El silencio que siguió fue como una manta gruesa sobre todo el apartamento, sofocándolos.

—"¿Cuándo?"

—"Acababa de cumplir los trece años."— a partir de la pubertad. Cuando los Omegas y los Betas se volvían inútiles. Cuando los Omegas entraban en su primer celo.

—"Pero, ya estabas tomando el Metamoxin,"— John exigió más sobre su estado.

—"Mycroft no quería correr ningún riesgo. Las pastillas no son infalibles…"

Sí, John era consciente de ello. De la única oportunidad, que ciento de Omegas en Metamoxin, tenían de concebir a pesar de tomar el medicamento.

—"¿Mycroft hizo eso?"

Asentimiento de Sherlock y la renuncia del movimiento, el significado de la misma, dejó a John temblando de ira.

—"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué sus padres…? "

—"Mis padres estaban a favor de la operación. Se necesitó de su consentimiento… "

John no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. — "¿Así que me estás diciendo que tu hermano no sólo te forzó a otra identidad, sino que simplemente decidió someterte a una operación innecesaria y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con eso?"

—"¡SÍ!"— Sherlock estalló finalmente abriendo los ojos. — "Mi madre nunca dejó fuera, la oportunidad de mostrar lo mucho que lamentaba tener a un Omega como hijo. Yo era el garbanzo negro de la familia, John. Yo no sólo era socialmente inadaptado y les llevaba años luz por delante a mis compañeros, intelectualmente, también era un Omega y la eliminación de mi matriz era la única solución posible para mantener a ese pequeño y sucio secreto familiar oculto para siempre. "

John quería golpear algo. O matar a alguien. Preferiblemente a Mycroft Holmes. O la señora Holmes. Él no era demasiado exigente en estos momentos.

—"Eso no debería ni siquiera importame."— la voz de Sherlock era apenas un susurró y John dudaba de que realmente pudiera escucharlo.

—"¿Entonces por qué lo hace? Pensé que tu cuerpo era sólo un contenedor."— John apuntó desenfadado, pero herró por una milla.

John no obtuvo su respuesta.

—"¿Perdón?"

Sherlock levantó sus ojos, con un movimiento lento y tenso como si él estuviera obligando a mirar hacia arriba y afrontar la mirada de John. — "Por tu culpa."

—"¿Q-qué?"— John estaba completamente fuera del lugar. Él no estaba tan familiarizado con la lógica de Sherlock como él pensaba, o lo que le parecía.

—"Eres un Alfa, John. Vas a querer hijos. Los niños que no te daré - y no puede – darte."

Y algo hizo clic.

Poco a poco, John cruzó los pocos pasos que lo separan de Sherlock y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo caso omiso a las medias luchas por parte de Sherlock.

El Sherlock Holmes sin corazón, podía regresar de nuevo por la mañana.

—"Está bien,"— John le calmó— "está bien. Sí, soy un Alfa, pero no quiero tener hijos. Yo he sobrevivido a una guerra civil. Antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que seguiría con vida tanto tiempo. Tú no tienes que preocuparse acerca de los hijos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sherlock continuaba tenso entre los brazos de John. — "Vas a cambiar de opinión. Es tu imperativo biológico el reproducirte."

John pudo presentir lo que Sherlock le estaba insinuando. — "Sherlock, no estoy contigo, porque eres un Omega. Eres un hombre brillante, e incluso si no puedes tener hijos, siempre serás brillante. No te preocupes por eso."— John se retiró un poco para poder susurrar directamente al oído de Sherlock. — "Yo no te voy a dejar solo, Sherlock."

No hubo otra cosa más por decir.

Podía sentir a Sherlock relajarse, la tensión alejándose poco a poco de su cuerpo, John le continuo sosteniéndolo firmemente, frotando suaves círculos sobre su espalda. Sherlock no lloraba, pero comenzaba a temblar y, John lo sostuvo hasta que se desplomó y Sherlock entierró su rostro en la nuca de John, inhalando profundamente.

El Alfa en el interior John ronroneó, contento de que su Omega ya no estuviera más en peligro.


	2. La Solución esta en los Ojos

**La Solución está en los Ojos **

Como a la mayoría no le extraño, el Partido Reformista ganó las elecciones y, - como era de esperarse - Homi Bhabha se convirtió en el Primer Ministro Omega, de la Nueva Britania.

Cuando John y Sherlock regresaron al 221 de Baker Street, después de la fiesta, John estaba vibrando de emoción.

—"Estás feliz."— Sherlock observó, en tanto colgaba su abrigo.

John sonrió y avanzo los pasos necesarios para colocar su chaqueta lejos del espacio personal de Sherlock.

—"Tenemos un Omega como Primer Ministro y me pediste que resolviera crímenes contigo. Tengo todas las razones para estar feliz".

—"Sabía que eso te gustaría."— Sherlock levantó una ceja, probablemente con el objetivo de parecer despreocupado pero, por la forma en la que esos ojos parpadeaban sobre sus labios, John lo descarto.

—"¿Sabes lo que más me gustaría?"— la voz de John estaba cargada de insinuación y, en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera le importaba si esa era una frase cliché. Se desplazó hacia adelante, hacia Sherlock, que se mantenía contra la puerta del apartamento. Los dos cuerpos estaban enfrentados, sin tocarse, a unas pulgadas de distancia.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaba dilatados y John podía oír su respiración deteniéndose antes de tragar saliva; el movimiento de su nuez de Adam lo distrajo.

—"¿Por qué no me enseñas?"

John cerró gradualmente la brecha entre sus cuerpos, presionando sus torsos juntos, con placer. Sherlock permaneció quieto, permitiendo que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa en esta ocasión.

Con un lento movimiento de sus caderas, John tenía a Sherlock jadeando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el dulce punto de su pulso. John se prendió a este, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con fuerza. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con la corbata y los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, tirando de la tela de los pantalones del traje de Sherlock.

La boca de John se movió hacia más abajo, sobre la clavícula de Sherlock, mordiendo sobre el hueso hasta que la respiración de Sherlock se volvió entrecortada y John tuvo que abrir su bragueta.

Con un rápido movimiento John empujó sus pantalones y los pantalones de Sherlock, juntos hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pollas ya duras.

John sonrió hacia arriba, a los ojos medios abiertos de Sherlock, mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo; cerrando sus labios alrededor de la punta del glande de Sherlock. Deslizando su lengua sobre la rendija, sabiendo muy bien que la acción volvería a Sherlock loco y, esta vez no fue la excepción, el gemido que escapó de su garganta le indico que él podía ir por cualquier cosa.

John lo lleva más profundo, tan profundo que pudo sentir la mojada punta golpear contra la parte posterior de su garganta, él se retiró y tragó a Sherlock otra vez, marcando un ritmo tan rápido que tuvo a Sherlock retorciéndose contra la puerta, moliendo sus caderas, conduciéndose a sí mismo más profundo dentro de la tibia boca de John.

La mano derecha de John se deslizó desde las caderas de Sherlock hasta sus testículos, masajeándolo justamente como sabía que a su pareja le gustaba, antes de retirarse unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Sherlock gimió cuando el primer dedo entró en él, e inmediatamente le siguió el segundo y tercero, porque John encontró a Sherlock ya mojado y listo para él. John empujó hacia arriba, hundió los dedos, tan profundo dentro de él, hasta que encontró su próstata.

Un momento más tarde, Sherlock arquea la espalda y gritó mientras el orgasmo se deslizaba a través de él y John se tragó hasta la última gota.

Sherlock todavía tenía los ojos de medio cerrados cuando él atrajo a John para un apasionado beso.

Sherlock uso su altura para empujar a John hacia abajo, sobre su espalda, acostándolo medio sobre la alfombra, medio sobre el piso de madera dura, pero él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desvestirse por sí mismo, ya que Sherlock le había quitado sus zapatos, su ropa interior y su corbata, tirando todo a un lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse su propia camisa y chaqueta antes de arrodillarse encima de John, tratando con alcanzar ansiosas manos su miembro.

La ropa interior de John estaba enredada alrededor de sus tobillos. Sherlock se movió hacia adelante, agarrando la polla de John y apretándola. El gimió al sentir el húmedo calor envolviéndolo.

Completamente lleno, Sherlock empezó a moverse, únicamente rotando sus caderas, una y otra vez, aumentando rápidamente su ritmo. Con cada sonido que a John se le escapaba, se sentía más y más cerca del borde. John no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la claridad con la que Sherlock había descubierto qué era, lo que le hacía volver loco.

Justo antes de que John se deslizara sobre el borde en su propio orgasmo, Sherlock cambió el ángulo y continúo más lento. Tarde, John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba duro de nuevo, su calor no podía estar muy lejos. Así que él se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock y sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Si John fuera capaz de formar cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente, estaría orgulloso de sí mismo por haber golpeado la próstata de Sherlock en su primera embestida.

John podía sentir la sangre acumulare en el nudo de su polla, pero su voluntad decayó, al recordar que estaban sentado sobre el incómodo suelo- y ese no era un buen lugar para estar anudados durante media hora.

Sherlock parecía no compartir su sentimiento porque él no se detuvo, no forzó el nudo en su interior, como ya lo había hecho en un sinnúmero de ocasiones. En cambio, Sherlock se movió más rápido, arriba y abajo, sobre la polla de John, sincronizando sus embestidas hasta que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

El orgasmo golpeó a John primero y Sherlock se aferró a él como si se les escapara la vida, atrapando su polla entre sus cuerpos. Sherlock aun montaba a John a través de las placenteras replicas, restregándose contra el abdomen de John, hasta que él también consiguió su liberación.

Se derrumban en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, con la dura madera golpeado su espalda baja. Solo tardaron unos minutos en darse cuenta de cuán incómoda era esa posición, y por un acuerdo tácito, se dirigieron juntos hacia el cuarto de baño para limpiarse.

Lanzaron sus ropas sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de apresurase a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de John, - porque la cama de Sherlock todavía funciona como un improvisado estante, para Dios sabe qué cosa- y subieron a la cama.

Sherlock cubrió, a medias, el cuerpo de John, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, con el brazo echado sobre su pecho. La posición se había vuelto tan familiar ya, que se sentía como una segunda piel.

—"Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche."— él finalmente dijo.

—"Si yo hubiera sabido lo que me estaría esperando cuando llegáramos a casa, no hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en convencerme."— Sherlock murmuró sobre la piel de John y, él pudo sentir a Sherlock sonreír.

Riendo, John beso el cabello de Sherlock y dio una profunda respiración, lo que permitió a sus olores mezclarse, llenándole los pulmones.

Él se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

Bhabha no sonreía cuando John le dijo que se retiraría, para ayudar a Sherlock Holmes a resolver sus casos.

—"La Nueva Britania te necesita."— él insistió, pero John se mantuvo firme.

—"Los Reformistas no me necesitan. No soy un diplomático, Bhabha, y mis hombres son perfectamente capaces de manejarlo todo por aquí. Ya he sangrado lo suficiente durante la revolución."

—"¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir para influenciarte? Te ofrecería más dinero pero, yo sé que eso no es una preocupación para ti. "

—"Bhabha, me gusta ayudar a Sherlock y, ¿realmente puedes imaginar mi partida del Ministerio de Defensa algún día? Yo necesito estar afuera en el campo."

Le tomó un tiempo, pero al final, el Primer Ministro estuvo de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, y sólo porque John le prometió que él iba a ayudarlo en caso de una emergencia.

Con el gobierno oficial en su lugar, había llegado la hora de una nueva legislación.

La Carta de Derechos y la Ley de Igualdad, se decretaron tres semanas después de que Bhabha tomara el cargo como Primer Ministro, suspendiendo la antigua constitución del Imperio.

Lenta pero segura, la Nueva Britania se estaba poniendo de pie, ya que todavía se encoban débiles. Las campañas de alfabetización se hacían cumplir y una gran parte del presupuesto, desemboca en la financiación del empleo de los Omega.

Los tribunales tenían las manos llenas con los Betas que había sido degradado a la condición de Omega, por delitos que habían cometido y, por los que ahora se enfrentarían a un juicio justo. Algunos recuperarían su libertad, después de haber pagado el tiempo suficiente por sus pecados, mientras que otros, pasarían unos cuantos años más en la cárcel.

Las leyes contra la discriminación se veían bien sobre un papel pero, resultaba que, no todos los Omegas tenían los medios para hacerse uso de ellas, si les era necesario. El gobierno habían instado a todos los ciudadanos a mantener un ojo vigilante, ha cabo de garantizar la igualdad de las personas por las que habían luchado tan duro.

Por supuesto, Sherlock ni se inmutó por nada de esto - su atención pertenecía a sus casos-, pero John aún seguía las noticia, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien y, que el nuevo sistema no se vendría abajo a su alrededor.

Los primeros dos meses con Sherlock pasaron de un borrón: Scotland Yard les tenía suficientes investigaciones pendientes, ahora que los Omegas no podían convertir en chivos expiatorios nunca más, se requería de la reapertura de varios casos antiguos.

Sherlock y John pasaron por tantos casos como los miembros del Yard podían manejar entre sus manos y eran raros los momentos en los que no estaban ocupados, Sherlock se balanceaba entre el Hospital de St Bart y llamar a un joven patólogo para que le consiguiera unas cuantas partes de cuerpo para reponer sus experimentos.

En el momento que John encontró una cabeza cortada en la nevera, la marco como primera en la lista de los momentos más espeluznantes de su vida. Y eso que había luchado en una guerra civil.

—"¿Una cabeza cortada? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con algo como esos? "— Greg le preguntó, con la nariz arrugada por el disgusto. Él puso su cerveza en la mesa de pub de nuevo.

—"No me preguntes, ¿algo acerca de la coagulación? La mayoría de sus experimentos están más allá de mí."

Greg resopló. — "Sin embargo, no pongas eso en tu blog. Dudo que eso sea legal."

—"La idea ni siquiera se me había ocurrido."— Él se resistió a la tentación de hacer rodar sus ojos.

—"¿Sabes cómo vas a llamar a tu caso más reciente?"

—"No, pero algo con astillas, parece adecuado."— Sherlock estaba en su resplandor – ya que había identificado al asesino por las esquirlas en el esmalte de uñas que había encontrado en la escena.

Greg tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y luego centró su mirada de nuevo sobre John, con una expresión curiosa. — "Así que, ¿tú y Sherlock finalmente tuvimos la charla?"

—"¿De qué hablas?"— John se hizo el desentendido pero, sabía que eso era una tentativa ridícula delante de un ID.

—"Sobre de a quién le toca hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Anderson - vamos, tú sabes lo que quiero decir."

—"¿Acaso Judy ya te dio una respuesta?"

La punzada sobre la potencial esposa de Greg fue muy notoria. — "Deja de desviarte."

—"¿Así que eso es un no? No sé, yo siempre pensé que si alguien me pedía que me casara con él, no me concedería más de una semana para pensar sobre ello. "— él bromea. Estar cerca de Sherlock ya había afilado las habilidades de deducción de John. Aunque, de cara a las acrobacias mentales de su compañero de piso, sus logros seguían siendo una poco menos que patéticas.

—"¿Por qué crees que no quieres zanjar el tema? ¿Qué es lo que Sherlock dijo? ¿Lo siento pero después de todo, esto no es más que una aventura? "

Viendo que, no habría manera de salir de esa conversación, John gimió con frustración y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

—"No sé, Greg. Nunca hemos hablado sobre nada de esto. Nunca. Esto siempre ha sido algo muy natural entre nosotros. Y Sherlock no maneja muy bien las emociones. Eso simplemente sería algo incómodo."

—"Si es tan natural, ¿por qué no me contestas si ustedes dos son compañeros o no?"

John considero al alfa al otro lado de la mesa, preguntándose cuánto podía soltar. Ellos habían estado reuniéndose regularmente durante las últimas semanas, después de las elecciones, ellos se habían convertido en amigos, pero John aún no estaba muy seguro de todo lo que él se permitía soltar.

—"Antes de que nos conociéramos, Sherlock no tenía amigos, e incluso en ese entonces, no nos hicimos amigos... Éramos un rehén y un secuestrador. Hablábamos, sí, y siempre me sentí atraído por él, pero... No éramos amigos. Éramos un Alfa y un Omega. Yo no te puedo decir exactamente cuando cambió. Jesús, yo incluso creo que ese primera calor fue tan íntimo, completamente diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Tal vez es por eso que no puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que compartimos, - es que siempre ha sido así. Tú y Judy, se conocieron, se acercaron y comenzaron a salir juntos, pero Sherlock y yo - nos saltamos todo eso…"— con un suspiró John miró hacia arriba. — "¿Eso tiene sentido?"

Greg soltó una carcajada. — "¿Quieres saber mi opinión?"— John se encogió de hombros y el ID continúo. — "He conocido a Sherlock, desde hace bastante tiempo. Yo lo he visto rodeado de Alfas, Betas, Omegas, funcionarios importantes, políticos, ministros, millonarios... Él siempre se mantiene distante, siempre lleva una máscara. Sólo lo he visto sonreír alrededor de personas muertas. Hasta que llegaste tú."— Greg le lanzó una sonrisa. — "Él es diferente contigo, John. Los hechos indican que él en realidad tiene un corazón. Él valora tu opinión y busca tu participación activamente. ¿Qué dirías tú, si un hombre que nunca dejó que nadie se le acercara, hiciera una excepción con una persona? "

John agachó la cabeza, los ojos clavados sobre su cerveza, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—"Por la forma en que yo lo veo, tan sólo son dos sujetos que están locamente enamorados pero, ninguno de estos hombres tienen lo que se necesita para admitirlo."

—"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?"

—"¡Joder, hablar claro con él, ahora! Luchaste en una guerra civil, debería pensar que puedes manejar una conversación."

—"Yo no quiero perderlo, Greg."

—"No lo harás. Confía en un ID."

Greg sonaba tan seguro y si era completamente honesto, John también sabia la verdad pero... pero, no. Greg tenía razón, John necesitaba hablar con Sherlock sobre eso.

—"Está bien."

Greg levantó su pinta. — "¡Por los compañeros!"

John tintineo los vasos. — "¿Así que tú puedes estar seguro de que Judy dará un sí?"

—"Cierra la boca y beber, Watson."

Justo cuando bajaron sus cervezas y John quiso cambiar de tema, hacia asuntos más seguros, el teléfono de Greg sonó.

El ID agarró su chaqueta antes de siquiera terminar la llamada.

—"¿Nuevo caso?"— John levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente.

—"Si. Voy a mandarte un texto si te necesitamos. "— Greg dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

Pues resultó que Greg realmente los necesitaba.

El taxista los llevo hacia arriba a un complejo de apartamentos en Chelsea, uno de los lugares más bonitos de la ciudad, el único que en realidad había sobrevivido, en su mayor parte, indemne a la revolución y John suspiró con alivió. Este podría ser el primer caso, en mucho tiempo, que no tuviera nada que ver con la nueva legislación, los Betas celosos o una esposa cuyo marido decidió dejarla por su antigua esclava Omega, quien ahora era una ciudadana con plenos derechos.

Greg se reunió con ellos afuera de uno de los amplios apartamentos, detrás de la cinta policial azul y blanca. Su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

—"Supongo que la víctima era joven, ya sea un alfa o beta, y ha sido asesinada de una forma brutal."— Sherlock dijo antes de Greg tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

El ID asintió de manera cortante. — "Annie Wilson, 20 años, segundo año en la universidad. El resto será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos... "— él sostuvo la cinta para que ellos la atravesaran y John siguió los pasos de Sherlock.

Ellos encentraron a Annie Wilson en la sala de estar, despatarrada sobre el sofá. Su asesino debió de haber arreglado su pose, porque sus brazos estaban echados a los lados y no había forma de que la chica tuviera los ojos arrancados, azotados salvajemente antes de morir.

Ella también había sido destripada, sus intestinos salían de su estómago y caían sobre el suelo. El olor casi hizo que John tuviera arcadas.

Sherlock ya estaba al lado del cuerpo, de pie entre el sofá y la mesa de centro, analizando a la chica, con fría indiferencia en los ojos.

—"Ella murió hace un par de horas, presintiendo que el asesinato ocurrió entre algún momento de las cuatro y las siete de la tarde."— Sherlock inició, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación. — "No forzaron la entrada sugiere que ella conocía al asesino, por lo que necesitamos centrarnos en su círculo más cercano."

—"¿Qué crees que significan los de los ojos?"— John le preguntó, dando un paso más cerca. Pudo sentir el olor de Annie debajo del olor de la descomposición. Ella era una Alfa.

—"Supongo que se ajuste al resto de sus heridas,"— Greg acortó. —"el asesino fue brutal."

—"No necesariamente. Si el asesino usó la misma arma, tanto para la herida abdominal como para los ojos, puede que tengas razón, pero tengo la teoría de que las armas no van a coincidir."

Sherlock se movió alrededor de la sala, John se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo la línea de visión de Annie Wilson pero, al parecer ella estaba simplemente mirando en la distancia, con sus ojos centrados en algún lugar del techo.

—"Te llamaré tan pronto como el forense le allá echado una mirada."— Greg se pasó la mano por el pelo, ligeramente agitando. — "Mientras tanto yo te enviare una lista de sus amigos más cercanos, los que encontramos en su computadora portátil. Me gustaría anunciar lo resuelto en la conferencia de prensa de mañana. "

Sherlock seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que John asintió en su lugar, mirando como el ID sacaba su teléfono y empujaba unos cuantos botones.

Unos segundos después, el móvil de Sherlock sonó y John lo recupero del bolsillo del otro hombre sin dudarlo.

—"¿Sherlock, vamos a empezar de inmediato? "

Él despierto de su ensoñación y siguió a John sin decir nada más.

Él estuvo encima de Sherlock en preciso momento en que entraron al taxi. — "Dilo de una vez, ¿cuál es tu teoría?"

—"Los ojos, tiene que significar algo."

—"¿Alguna idea sobre qué es exactamente?"

—"Varias"— él no especificó y John no empujó porque sabía que era lo mejor.

Eran casi las diez cuando ellos salían de la casa tercera, la de un amigo universitario de Annie y el teléfono de John le alertó de un mensaje de texto.

—"Hay otra escena de crimen"— es todo lo que tuvo que decir antes de que ambos se apresuraran a encontrar el taxi más cercano.

Esta vez, había dos mujeres jóvenes: Amy Shirley, 21 años, una Beta, y Britney Paxton, 24 años, otra Beta.

Annie y Amy ambas asistían al University College de Londres, mientras que Britney iba a la universidad del Rey. Una rápida revisión, mostró que Amy y Annie coincidían en varios cursos.

—"Entonces, ¿qué papel juega Britney?"— Anderson exigió desde su puesto junto a las vísceras de Amy. Sus ojos eran grandes agujeros, John hacia todo lo posible por no observarles.

—"Por supuesto que, el asesino estaba apuntando hacia Amy, "— Sherlock escupió de forma cortante, John podía decir que, de nuevo estaba inspección la línea de visión de la víctima. — "pero resultó que sus compañeras de cuarto también estaba allí, y el asesino cambió sus planes."

—"¿Sus?"— Anderson levantó una ceja, sin convencerse.

—"Usa tus sentidos, ¿no hueles el persistente aroma masculino?"— Sherlock respondió irritado y seguro, cuando John inhaló y se concentró, ahí está. Él no podía decir si era un Alfa, un Beta o un Omega, pero era definitivamente un hombre.

—"¿Sin embargo, por qué los de los ojos?"— murmuró Sherlock, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otro.

—"¿Tal vez las chicas vieron algo, que no debían ver? ¿Un crimen, tal vez?"— John intentó.

—"Sería un poco obvio pero, es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, ellos sabían quién era su asesino, ninguna entrada forzada, le dejaron entrar, también le ofrecieron algo para beber. "

John siguió la mirada de Sherlock y encontró la puerta del armario entreabierta, dejando al descubierto una selección de whisky y vodka.

Sherlock murmuraba en voz baja, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, los ojos deslizándose sobre el lomo de los libros, los DVDs, los cuadros en las paredes, hasta que regreso de frente a las dos víctimas.

—"Estamos buscando a un hombre, Annie y Amy le conocían y, les gustaba lo suficiente como para invitarle a tomar una copa. Un hombre que disfrutaba de la matanza. "

—"¿Estás diciendo que crees que se trata de un asesino en serie?"— Greg se había puesto pálido. John pudo empanizar,- un hombre jugando al asesino, no era lo que Londres necesita en tiempos tan inestables como estos.

—"Sólo el próximo asesinato lo dirá"— Sherlock concluyó con una sonrisa.

John se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso más cerca de su compañero de cuarto. — "Sherlock, deja de sonreír."

El hombre se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—"Tres niñas han sido asesinadas."

—"¿Preocuparse por sus muertes nos ayudara a atrapar a su asesino?"

—"No."

—"Entonces voy a seguir sin cometer ese error. Vamos, tenemos sospechosos que entrevistar."

Un poco horrorizado, John negó con la cabeza, disparando una sonrisa de disculpa en la dirección de Greg y siguió Sherlock por la puerta.

Dos días habían pasado y lo mejor que había encontrado era que, Matt Dahler, era compañero de estudios de Annie y Amy.

Tras su primer encuentro, Sherlock dedujo que Matt estaba locamente enamorado de una amiga de Amy, Jennifer Mason. El único problema eran Amy y Annie. Matt era un auténtico chalado, y había mantenido su campaña de desprestigio por tanto tiempo que, finalmente Matt había decidió tomar el asunto entre sus propias manos.

O al menos eso era lo que él resolvió de la deducción de Shrelock, la obsesión de Matt con Jennifer Mason. John lo veía tan claro: Matt definitivamente estaba un poco loco, con todo lo del acecho y las fotografías secretas que había tomado. Pero, ¿por qué destriparlas? ¿Por qué arrancarle los ojos?

Él se lo dijo el lunes cuando estaban en Baker Street, teniendo su primer descanso desde que ellos se encontraron con Annie Wilson, y Sherlock resopló.

—"Por supuesto que no es Matt. Cuando el próximo cuerpo aparezca, Lestrade también lo verá."

—"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que va a haber una próxima cuerpo?"

—"El asesino quiere que su trabajo sea visto. ¿Si no por qué iba a poner tanto esfuerzo en la organización de sus víctimas? ¿Por arrancarle los ojos, cuando eso no quiere decir nada? "

—"¿Tal vez está escondiendo su verdadero motivo, intenta despistarnos colocando una pista falsa?"

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y levantó su violín. — "Los criminales como esos siempre pierden algo. No había nada fuera de lugar con las tres últimas víctimas. Él no tiene ninguna agenda oculta."

Él acomodo su violín y comienza a tocar.

El martes comenzó muy temprano, con demasiada sangre involucrada. Toda esta pertenecía a Molly Lipton, 27 años, una Omega, que asistir al Imperial College de Londres, con una beca, y no tenía ningún tipo vínculos con las anteriores víctimas. Ella ganó su libertad después de la guerra civil y había estado tratando de construir una vida desde entonces.

Greg se frotó los ojos y por suerte aceptó el café que John trajo para él. — "Yo realmente no quiero tener esa conferencia de prensa."

—"Mira el lado bueno"— John intentó —", tal vez alguien venga hacia ti con una idea."

—"¿Cómo alguien va a saber algo, cuando ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock puede encontrar al asesino?"

John no tenía una respuesta para él.

Sherlock se estaba poniendo más y más frustrado, todos los sospechosos proporcionaban una coartada a prueba de balas.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, cuando se toparon con dos víctimas más en el transcurso de la noche del jueves a la mañana del viernes, una de estas víctimas era la estudiante Jennifer Mason, una Beta. Y con Matt Dahler, aún bajo custodia, ellos oficialmente no tenían un sospechoso.

Louise Mead, Alfa, 32 años, era una instructora de yoga y no encajaba en el patrón, como Molly Lipton lo hizo.

—"Entonces, ¿él simplemente recoger chicas al azar?"— John sentía el deseo de golpear algo y no sabía cuántas chicas destripadas con las cuencas de los ojos vacías más se necesitaban para romper lo que quedaba de su autocontrol.

—"¡Tiene que haber una conexión!"— Sherlock gritó, con una frustración prominente en su tono. Él no había estado durmiendo en los pasados días y John podía ver los oscuros círculos de bajo sus ojos.

—"La solución tiene que estar en los ojos,"— John insistió, sabiendo muy bien que ya habían considerado mil ángulos posibles. No había nada escrito en los ojos de las víctimas, no estaban viendo nada, sus ordenadores y los teléfonos estaban todos intactos sin nada borrado, el arma utilizada en los ojos nunca variaba...

—"Lo sé, y sé que estoy tan cerca,"— Sherlock chilló, con la cabeza entre las manos. — "¡Cerca! El asesino se está burlando. Presumiendo. Ni uno ni el otro, no se descuidara o añadirá otra pista. Él quiere ser apreciado por su trabajo".

—"¿Y si quiere que lo averigüemos por nosotros mismos? ¿Pues, qué…?"

—"Entonces vamos a averiguarlo."

No habría descanso esa noche, para ninguno de los dos. John no había logrado convencer a Sherlock para que entrara en la cama con él, ni siquiera ofreciéndole volar lejos del trabajo.

—"¿Cómo puedes pensar en el sexo cuando hay un caso sin resolver?"— Sherlock le gruñó, golpeando sus manos.

—"Bueno, si usted desea permanecer despierto toda la noche, adelante. Yo me voy a descansar un poco. Tal vez si alguno de los dos fuera capaces de pensar con mayor claridad, ya tendríamos una nueva teoría."

—"Mi razonamiento está muy bien."— Sherlock espetó y se tiró sobre el sillón, mientras John se dirigió hacia la cama.

Pero el sueño se le escapó – en lugar de descansar, su mente estuvo divagando sobre cada escena del crimen, cada sospechoso, todas las posibles armas utilizadas y sobre cada asesinato, una y otra vez hasta que el sol del lunes despunto y John se rindió.

Ya era mediodía, cuando la señora de la limpieza finalmente descubre a la séptima víctima. El corazón de John ni siquiera se inmuto cuando vio en el identificador una llamada de Greg.

El olor a carne en descomposición, era algo a lo que se había vuelto a acostumbrar, después de meses que la guerra civil había terminado.

—"Debra Torres,"— Greg comenzó cuando Sherlock y él se habían reunido alrededor de la bañera de hidromasaje. El agua era de color roja por la sangre de la joven. Sus intestinos estaban nadando cerca de la superficie. La sangre que fluía de sus cuencas vacías, se habían secado desde hace mucho tiempo en sus mejillas. — "23 años, Alfa, asistía a la Universidad de Londres. Estamos comprobando cuáles de sus clases coincidían con las de Annie y Amy. Ella ha estado muerta al menos por doce horas."

—"Y ella ya estaba apoyada en la bañera."— señaló Anderson.

—"Gracias por señalar lo obvio,"— la vos de Sherlock era cansinas, pero John podía ver una chispa en sus azules ojos. Eso era algo nuevo, eso era algo interesante, eso era exactamente lo que ellos habían estado esperando.

—"Bueno, ¿qué quiere decir?"— Anderson le preguntó desafiante, cruzando sus brazos enguantados delante de su pecho.

—"Él está jugando con nosotros. La bañera de hidromasaje es una pista. Primero los ojos, luego el jacuzzi... "

—"¿Qué, por un sangriento torbellino, se supone que significa?"— Anderson exigió, pero Greg no esperaba una respuesta.

—"Realmente no me importa, necesitamos una nuevas pistas, Sherlock, o el…"

—"¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO!"— Sherlock bramó y la sala se quedó en silencio. John tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando Sherlock, el Omega, era intimidante, con bastante éxito, dentro de una sala llena de Alphas y Betas. — "Vamos. Yo. Piensa, "— Sherlock oprimió sus sienes, masajeándolas.

El tenso silencio que siguió fue una de las cosas más incómodas que John había experimentado alguna vez en su vida. Casi nadie se atrevía a respirar.

Entonces, se asustaron por el movimiento tan brusco que Sherlock hizo al alzar la cabeza, con los ojos dilatados y la boca abierta por la comprensión.

—"Poe…"

Todo el mundo miraba inquisitivamente a Sherlock y luego a John que, igual a los demás, no tiene ni idea de lo que su compañero de piso está hablando.

Sherlock inspeccionó la habitación, cogiendo sus expresiones en blanco y luego suspiró.

John se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si debía ser agradable estar dentro de sus cabezas.

—"¡Edgar Allan Poe! Los ojos eran símbolos recurrentes, así como los jacuzzis. Poe creía que los ojos eran la ventana del alma de las persona. En el 'Manuscrito hallado en una botella', el remolino simboliza la locura. Libros de Poe estaban en los apartamento de Annie Wilson, Amy Shirley y en el de Jennifer Mason."

Un asombrado silencio sobrevino. John fue el primero en romperlo.

—"Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para nuestro asesino?"

Sherlock respiró hondo antes de contestar. — "No lo sé. Tenemos que encontrar a un experto en Poe."

Antes de que Greg o, cualquier otra persona, tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Sherlock ya está fuera de la sala, con John pisándole los talones.


	3. Arte Inconcluso

Sherlock y John buscan a Claire Caroll, profesor de la Universidad de College de Londres, para obtener información sobre Edgar Allan Poe y el simbolismo de los asesinatos en serie.

Arte inconcluso.

Era temprano en la tarde, cuando juntos subieron las escaleras que los conducirían al interior del edificio de la Universidad College de Londres; pilares griegos se elevan encima de ellos. John podía ver las huellas dejadas por la guerra civil, agujeros de bala, manchas ennegrecidas sobre la piedra —en donde las bombas o granadas habían estallado— y sombras oscuras en el suelo de mármol debajo de sus zapatos, lugares en donde la gente se desangró, y las manchas no se habían lavado completamente.

Su objetivo, Claire Caroll, profesora de Literatura Inglesa. Por suerte, la encontraron en su oficina, mientras ella estaba guardando unos papeles de trabajo y un ordenador portátil, presumiblemente para su próxima clase.

Hablando objetivamente, John podía describirla como hermosa, con su cabello largo, enmarcando un rostro completamente delicado, con pómulos altos.

Sherlock golpeo sus nudillos contra el marco de la puerta, lo que la hizo observar hacia arriba. Sus ojos se dilataron en cuanto les vio, y John suspiró por dentro. Era muy probable que una profesora universitaria, cuyos estudiantes habían desempeñado un papel sumamente importante en la revolución, les reconociera.

—"¿Puedo ayudarles?"— ella les pregunto, deslizando el cierre de su bolso.

—"Yo soy Sherlock Holmes y, este es John Watson."

—"¡Es un placer! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? "

—"Necesitamos información sobre Edgar Allan Poe, sus obras, símbolos y teoría literaria."

La pregunta, obviamente, le sobresalto, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente.

—"Bueno, entonces supongo que tienes al profesor equivocado."

—"Lo siento, pero usted es la profesora Caroll, ¿no es así?"— John le preguntó, un poco confundido.

Ella asiento con la cabeza y sonriendo. — "Lo Soy. También enseño Literatura Inglesa pero, no soy una experta en Poe, ese es mi marido."

—"Oh, bueno, ¿puede decirnos en donde podríamos encontrarle?"— Sherlock preguntó con su tono más cortés.

—"Los lunes se encuentra con un colega para tomar un café después del almuerzo, en una pequeña cafetería que está cruzando el campus. Ustedes todavía pueden cogerle, le reconocerán por su chaqueta de tweed."

Sherlock ya estaba dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina, pero John le dio una sonrisa y un "gracias" sincero, antes de apresurarse detrás del detective.

Cuando él le dio alcance a Sherlock, le observo pensativo. John conocía esa expresión, -una teoría se estaba formando.

—"¿Qué es?"

—"Su marido. Un hombre. ¿Quién es el experto en Edgar Allan Poe?"

—"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

—"Eso, nosotros estamos por reunirnos con nuestro nuevo sospechoso."

El Profesor Caroll, un hombre de estos tiempos, probablemente de unos treinta años, con el pelo castaño y corto, una barba de tres días y una chaqueta de tweed color beige. Él estaba saliendo de la cafetería al mismo tiempo que Sherlock y John llegaban, y casi chocaron entre ellos en el umbral.

—"Perdón"— Caroll dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—"¿Profesor Caroll?"— John le preguntó, porque Sherlock no daba ninguna señal de hablar pronto. Sus ojos estaban centrados sobre el hombre, en la ajustada correa del bolso en el hombro.

—"Ese soy yo."

—"Su esposa dijo que lo íbamos a encontrar aquí, yo soy…"

—"John Watson, es un honor."— Caroll extiendo su mano y John la sacudió, tomando nota de la firmeza de su agarre. — "Y, Sherlock Holmes. Soy un gran fan tuyo."

Sherlock levantó una ceja, pero no extiendo su mano para coger la que Caroll ofrecía. Caroll la dejó caer, sin mostrarse demasiado afectado.

—"¿De veras?"

—"Sí, sigo su blog, Sr. Watson, desde que se unió a las fuerzas Reformistas."

—"Me alegro de oír eso."

—"Así que, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? ¿Usted dijo que mi esposa le ha enviado? "

—"Sí"— John empezó— "nosotros estamos esperando recolectar de su cerebro algo sobre Edgar Allan Poe."

El rostro de Caroll se dividió en una enorme sonrisa.

—"¡Por supuesto! Me entusiasma la oportunidad. Pero, si empiezo ahora, voy a hablar sin parar y, por desgracia, tengo un compromiso previo. ¿Para qué es esto?"

—"La investigación de un asesinato"— dijo John, observando de cerca la cara del hombre, pero este no reaccionaba de ninguna manera sospechosa.

—"Oh, sí. Los asesinatos. He leído de ellos en los periódicos, pobres niñas. Bueno, yo estaría encantado de ayudar a los grandiosos Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. ¿Por qué no se vienes a tomar una copa esta noche? Doy clases hasta las seis, pero después de eso estoy libre."

John y Sherlock intercambiaron una mirada y John asintió con la cabeza. — "¿Tiene una tarjeta?"

—"Por supuesto, espere...—"Caroll hurgo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y extrajo una pequeña caja plateada en donde guardaba las tarjetas de visita, de las que le dio una a John. — "Llámame cuando estén a punto de llegar y yo les daré la dirección."

—"Gracias"— John acepto la tarjeta y, Caroll agito su brazo, mientras cruzaba la calle con un ritmo constante.

John le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Sherlock, como preguntando si ése hombre era un asesino en serie.

Sherlock miró detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados. —"Es interesante"— es todo lo que dijo.

John tenía un plan: Investigar a David Caroll por Internet en el preciso momento en que llegaran a casa. Sherlock y él, sin embargo, ni siquiera habían colgado sus abrigos cuando Greg los llamó.

—"¿Alguna pista?"— la voz de Greg era hermética; la cuestión se le estaba precipitando.

—"Quizás. Hemos quedado con el experto en Poe esta noche, después de que termine con sus clases."— dijo John, con una sensación incómoda instalándose en su estómago. —"¿Alguna noticia de tu parte?"

—"Hemos encontrado otro cuerpo."

Una mirada hacia Sherlock fue suficiente para que el detective recuperara su abrigo y liderar el camino para salir de la vivienda.

Otro Omega, otro par de ojos arrancados, otro montón de intestinos cubriendo a la víctima.

Veronica Martin, en esta ocasión estaba tumbada sobre el suelo, sin embargo, la cabeza estaba vuelta hacia la pared que sostiene una estantería. Por supuesto, se encontraron con una de las publicaciones de Poe.

—"Algo está mal"— Sherlock anuncio tan pronto como había entrado en la escena del crimen. El hecho de que el asesino, no se esperaba ni la más lejana posibilidad de que alguien más viera la respuesta, le dijo lo desesperado que se encontraba.

—"En primer lugar, se muestra en el piso, cada una de las otra víctima estaba, ya sea sentado o acostado, en algo. En segundo lugar, está señalando la estantería que contiene una obra de Edgar Allan Poe, y en tercer lugar, este libro ha sido colocado aquí por el asesino. Él está confirmando nuestra teoría. Él sabe cuál es el camino que la investigación está siguiendo y, se congratula de ello."

—"¿Cómo sabes que el libro fue plantado?"— pidió Greg, acercándose a la estantería.

—"La capa de polvo en los libros restantes es más gruesa que en la copia de Poe. El polvo no miente, el polvo es poético."

Sherlock les permite asimilar la información, mientras él se pone de cuclillas junto al cuerpo de Verónica.

—"Ella tomaba clases nocturnas en la misma universidad que Louise Mead, pero era de cursos completamente diferentes. Aparte de eso, no hay conexiones evidentes entre ella y las otras víctimas."

Algo llamó la atención de John, una contusión en el brazo izquierdo de Veronica, probablemente dejada por la mano del asesino, cuando este la agarró demasiado fuerte.

—"Nuestro asesino se está descuidado."— John dijo e, inmediatamente capta la atención de todos. — "Hay un moretón. Manejó a todas las otras víctimas con una gran cantidad de atención, cada asesinato había sido muy sofisticado, pero esta vez, dejó un moretón."

Sherlock le sonrío y John sintió una repentina oleada de orgullo.

Llamaron a David Caroll alrededor de siete, después de que tuvieron que descartar varias pistas, ya que resultaron ser callejones sin salida, después de todo.

—"Así que, ¿qué tal si tú lo tratas como a un sospechoso y yo lo trato como a un informante?"— John sugirió a medida que salían de la cabina, en frente al edificio de apartamentos de Caroll.

Sherlock levantó una ceja. —"Supongo que eso aremos."— John pudo ver la mandíbula de Sherlock trabajar, aunque el detective no dijo nada más.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Bueno, creo que vamos a pasar, un momento espléndidamente, con el profesor Caroll. No dejes que tu juicio se nuble. "

—"No lo haré."

Con una mirada claramente dudosa, Sherlock tocó el timbre. Caroll traqueteo hasta ellos y les dio la bienvenida en su puerta del segundo piso; llevaba puesto unos pantalones de algodón. John pudo ver la chaqueta tweet colgada en el perchero de la entrada.

—"Me alegro de verles, vengan, entren"— Caroll los llevo a la sala, que era una extraña mezcla de libros y juguetes para niños. — "Esta noche, sólo seremos ustedes y yo, Claire está con el pequeño. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? "

—"No, yo estoy bien."— Sherlock respondió.

—"Bueno, si tu ofreces."— John observo como los labios de Sherlock se crisparon.

Caroll obtuvo las cervezas para ellos, mientras que Sherlock desplegaba las fotos de la escena del crimen sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

Caroll observo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y tragó saliva. — "Oh, Dios mío. Este es el momento en que todo se vuelve demasiado real."

Sherlock entorno los ojos ante el profesor. — "Su esposa mencionó que usted es un experto en Edgar Allan Poe."

Caroll estaba bastante pálido cuando finalmente logro apartar sus ojos de las imágenes. — "Sí. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu asesino tiene un gran propósito literario? "

—"La sofisticación de los asesinatos, la forma en que los cuerpos se manejan y se muestran, hay un... romance en ello."— Sherlock dijo, con voz suave y a la expectativa, esperando una reacción. John dudaba que Caroll pudiera percibir que Sherlock estaba sospechando de él, por la forma en que el hombre parecía afectado por el derramamiento de sangre y la violencia.

Caroll cierro los ojos un instante y se sacudió un poco. —"La alegoría de los ojo de Poe, sin duda alguna, encaja. Usted podrá encontrar su simbolismo lleno de romance... "— él observo a su alrededor, ubicando un libro sobre una de las estanterías que rodean la mesa, lo alcanzo y lo extendió hacia ellos. — "Aquí."

Para asombro de John, Sherlock lo acepto. — "Muy bien, muchas gracias. Se lo traerlo de vuelta. "

—"Oh no, no te atreves, esto es para ti. Esto es un regalo para mí. Ayudar al gran Sherlock Holmes y el capitán John Watson. Ahora, por favor, ¿puedo ofrecerles una copa? "

—"Está bien, lo que usted está bebiendo."— sólo John pudo ver el cálculo en los ojos de Sherlock.

Caroll consiguió otra cerveza para Sherlock, entonces pareció que un pensamiento lo golpeaba.

—" Un momento, tengo algo más para ti."

Caroll desapareció por una puerta, mientras que John intercambia una mirada un poco preocupada con Sherlock. La mano de John se disparó como un dardo hacia su Sig, escondida debajo de su chaqueta.

Sin embargo, Caroll no regreso con un cuchillo, sino con un libro. — "También, soy un autor. Esto fue inspirado por el trabajo inconcluso de Poe, La Casa de la Luz. Espere, voy a firmar para usted."

John se las arregló para atrapar el título: El Mar gótica. Él nunca había oído hablar de este libro, sin embargo, tampoco había estado siguiendo estrechamente las listas de libros más vendidos.

Sherlock sonrío con, lo que John identifico como, falsa gratitud. — "Muchas gracias, voy a leerlo de inmediato."

—"No dude en odiarlo. Todo el mundo lo hace."

—"¿La ventas no van bien?"— John cuestiono.

—"En realidad ése es el tercer ejemplar"— Caroll explicó con un aire de amargura.

—"¿Podríamos darle un billete de veinte o algo así?"— John sugirió para hace reír al profesor.

Cayeron en una pequeña charla cómoda. Sherlock tenía razón - John en realidad paso un buen momento hablando con Caroll — "Por favor, llámame David" — mientras que Sherlock se deslizaba a través de las páginas de The Sea Gótico.

—"¿Cuántas clases da a la semana?"— John le preguntó en un momento y, la sonrisa jugando alrededor de los labios de Sherlock, le dijo que el detective, sabía que John le estaba pidiendo una coartada.

David les ofreció toda su agenda que, desgraciadamente, le dio la coartada para la mayoría de los asesinatos, especialmente el de su último caso, ya que Caroll enseñaba los lunes, desde las diez de la mañanas hasta doce del mediodía, la hora exacta en que, Veronica Martin, fue asesinado.

—"Realmente apreciamos su ayuda, David."— dijo John, cuando ellos decidieron concluir con la velada.

—"Si, nada mejor que una buena cerveza."

—"Es una cerveza muy buena."— John reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros, y añadió: —"Hemos estado trabajando sin parar en este caso. Nosotros a veces nos olvidamos de descansar y desconectarnos durante un par de horas."

John podía no ser capaz de ver las expresiones de Sherlock, pero estaba seguro de que el detective había rodando los ojos, después de todo Sherlock no olvidaba. Él simplemente nunca lo hacía.

—"Si yo fuera tú, no podía aguantarlo."— Caroll suspiró. — "Debe ser duro. Al menos están trabajando juntos, por lo que consigue mucho más que estando separados. Aunque, el pago en compensación. Ayudar a tanta gente, salvar vidas… Creo que lo que ustedes hacen es admirable."

John sonrió en respuesta, en forma amplia y genuina. —"Gracias. Es agradable ser apreciado."

—"Tengan cuidado."

Sherlock asintió y siguió a John fuera del piso y hacia la calle.

—"Así que, ¿cuál es tu veredicto?"— John se aventuró, con una mirada hacia el detective.

—"Parece demasiado fascinado con el período Romántico y, sobre todo, con Poe. Voy a saber más, una vez que le dé una mirada más cercana a su libro. La manera de escribir de una persona, te puede dar una gran comprensión de su mente. "

Sonriendo, John levanto una ceja. — "¿Analizas mi blog de la misma forma?"

—"Quizás."— el tono de Sherlock fue ligero, por lo que comprendió que, todo lo que él deducía del estilo de John, no le decía nada que ya no supiera.

En Baker Street, Sherlock envío a John a la cama, solo. Sherlock nunca dormía mucho durante un caso y, nunca mientras hubiera un asesino en serie suelto, al que podría estar a centímetros de la captura.

Él se acurruco sobre el sofá, permitiendo que el aroma del piso lo ahogara con su comodidad, dejando de analizar todas sus acciones, además - él estaba ocupado leyendo "la obra maestra" de Caroll.

No hacía falta ser Sherlock, con solo cinco páginas, uno sabía exactamente por qué el libro fracasó.

Además de que su estilo de escritura era pésimo, también interpretaba mal a Poe. Sin embargo, Sherlock logro terminar la mayor parte del libro, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reclamarle, y se dejara llevar por un sueño profundo, a pesar de su nerviosismo.

El olor del desayuno lo despierta.

—"Buenos días, bella durmiente"— bromeó John desde la puerta de la cocina. —"Me alegra ver que leer el libro de David, tuvo un efecto positivo en ti. Aunque dudo que tengas algo bueno que decir a favor de la obra."

—"Tienes toda la razón en ese sentido."

Sherlock se estiró y tratando de aflojar la rigidez de su cuello. Deambulo por la cocina, en donde John lo empujó, intencionalmente, pero con suavidad, hacia una silla enfrente de la mesa, en donde una taza de té caliente ya lo estaba esperando.

—"Come"— John le ordenó y, su voz sonó tan parecida a la que utilizaba como el Capitán Watson, que envío un escalofrío por la espalda de Sherlock.

Mierda. Su calor debía estar cerca.

Una razón más para resolver ese crimen lo más pronto posible.

—"Así que, ¿qué es lo que El Mar Gótica nos dice? "—John preguntó, después de guardara los platos.

—"Precisamente éso, que Caroll no debería enseñar acerca de las cosas que él no tiene ni idea."

—"Criticar de experto, ¿verdad?"

—"Por favor. Tuve una educación clásica, pasamos semanas con Poe y, en ninguna parte, dijo algo sobre la locura del arte o, que el arte tenía que ser sentido por el artista o, cualquier cosa que la basura de los estudios de Caroll, mencionen."

John ni siquiera le respondió, sólo lo miraba de una manera que, le recuerdo a Sherlock que no todo el mundo compartía su intelecto y, en este caso, su formación académica.

—"La escritura de Poe era complejo, cuidadosamente elaborado, de ninguna manera loca. Sí, los ojos y los jacuzzis eran símbolos que utilizaba pero, nuestro asesino en serie trata a su violencia como una obra de arte en sí misma. Como argumenta Caroll, el asesino cree que hay locura en el arte y su propia forma de expresión artística se centra en la depravación y la violencia libre. Poe creía que el arte podía elevar el alma y sí, él escribió acerca de las mujeres y las niñas muertas pero, ¡uno tiene que tomar en cuenta su historia de vida!"—John aún lo estaba escuchando, así que Sherlock, permitió que toda su molestia se derrame en su voz. —"La madre de Poe murió cuando él tenía dos años y diez meses de edad, la madre de su mejor amigo murió cuando él tenía 12 años, desde la edad de 33 a 38, estuvo viendo a su esposa morir lentamente de tuberculosis. Soportar muerte tras muerte de las mujeres que amaba, era un hecho en la vida de Poe, su arte era una forma de honrar la pena y el dolor que venía con su pérdida. Caroll entiende todo mal."

John se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta, durante medio minuto. — "¿Por qué sabes cosas como esta?"

—"Yo hago mis deberes para saber todo lo que importa."

El Alfa sonrío ante eso. —"Entonces dime, ¿la tierra se mueve alrededor del Sol o viceversa?"

Sherlock gimió y se levanta de su silla para escapar hacia la sala de estar. Ése maldito argumento sobre el sistema solar. Ése tipo de cosas no eran importantes para él, ¿por qué John tenía que hacer tanto escándalo por las constelaciones planetarias?

—"Está bien, lo siento, eso fue malvado."— John se disculpó, siguiéndolo. — "Así que, ¿estás diciendo Caroll es nuestro loco con ideas obsesivas sobre la Literatura Romántica?"

—"Obvio."

—"Él tiene una coartada para la mitad de los asesinatos. E, incluso, puedo deducir que nuestro asesino en serie no está trabajando con un cómplice."

Ah, sí. El tema de las coartadas. Tenía que haber una forma de evitarlas.

—"Estoy trabajando en ello."

Exactamente en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. El identificador de llamadas decía: "Lestrade."

La escena del crimen de la octava y novena víctima era todo un desastre - John había visto zonas de guerra que estaban en mejores condiciones.

Al parecer, alguien había avisado a la prensa, la que se estaba haciendo una fiesta, ya que había un asesino en serie dando vueltas y, ahora estaban amontonados delante la cinta azul y blanca de uno de los complejos de edificios Omega.

John saco el teléfono de Sherlock de la chaqueta y marco el número de Greg.

La ID atendió a la segunda llamada. — "¿Todavía están ahí?"

—"Sí, pero no podemos cruzar a través de los periodistas. Supongo que no quieres que nos vean."

Greg suspiró en el otro extremo. — "Hay una entrada trasera. Voy a buscarles."

—"¿Preocupado de que Donovan no nos deje a pasar?"

—"Tu podría entrar, pero Sherlock, definitivamente tendría que quedarse afuera."

John se río y le dijo a Sherlock acerca de su cambio de planes. De nuevo en la entrada, Greg los esperaba y los guardias les dejaron entrar sin problemas.

—"Dime."— Sherlock ordeno, entrando en sintonía con el ID.

—"Cordelia Gabriels, 26, Omega. Asistía al Imperial College con una beca como Molly Lipton, pero no compartían muchas clases. La evidencia en la habitación Cordelia Gabriels, sugiere que quería ser una "veterinaria".

—"¿Forzaron la entrada?"— John le preguntó, aunque temía ya saber la respuesta.

—"Igual que siempre, sabía del atacante. Eso es parte de la razón, todo el mundo está dando vuelta en la curva. Si se trata de alguien que conoces, entonces ¿quién puede decir que no era tu mejor amigo? "

Ellos habían llegado a la pequeña habitación que Cordelia Gabriels ocupaba, justo al lado de los baños públicos del piso.

—"¿Hay testigos?"

Greg niego con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos siguieron a Sherlock que, ya estaba inspeccionando la habitación, dejando a John examinando el cuerpo.

—"Ella no lleva muerta mucho tiempo."

—"Estimamos que el tiempo de la muerte fue alrededor de las ocho de la mañana."— Anderson le informó de manera cortante.

John y Sherlock intercambiaron una mirada significativa. David Caroll, daba conferencias los martes por la mañana de ocho a doce y, era siempre media hora antes.

Sin nada más que hacer, John inspecciono cada centímetro del cuerpo de la víctima. Él vio marcas de quemaduras en sus antebrazos, probablemente dejadas por Alfa un cruel. Parecían ser de cigarros.

Cordelia llevaba una falda corta y una blusa cuyos tres botones de arriba estaban abiertos, exponiendo más que su escote, John no lo consideraría apropiado para una estudiante universitaria con una beca. Sus piernas se extendían, sus medias negras estaban rasgadas en algunos los lugares, dejando al descubierto la piel llena de cicatrices debajo. Toda la escena tenía un matiz verdaderamente sexual y, hacía temblar a John, incómodo.

La mayor parte de su torso estaba cubierto de sangre por la herida abdominal, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Una pequeña herida punzante en el hueco de su codo, como si se tratara de una aguja. Había una sola, lo que sugería que no era una adicta de algún tipo.

—"Sherlock"— le llamó y un momento más tarde, el Omega estaba de pie junto a él. —"Esto, se parece a la marca que deja una inyección."

—"Interesante".

Cuando Sherlock se quedó en silencio, John levantó la vista y encontró al detective mirando hacia la nada, agitando las manos con movimientos espasmódicos, murmurando entre dientes. _Su palacio mental._

John sabía que no debía moverse y romper su concentración, de forma que inspecciona más al cadáver. Su cuello, era lo único que no estaba cubierto de la sangre, pero sí tenía cicatrices, así que - ella probablemente había estado usando con un collar de muy baja calidad. Si uno tiraba demasiado duro, demasiado a menudo, cortaría la carne en varias ocasiones y las malas condiciones sanitarias que la mayoría de los Omegas habían tenido que soportar durante la esclavitud, habrían hecho el resto para evitar que las heridas cicatricen.

—"Proferroxin."

Sobresaltado, John se levantó de su posición agachada para disparar a su compañero de piso una mirada inquisitiva.

Sherlock suspiró cuando se enfrentó a demasiadas expresiones sin comprenderlo y, a continuación, explicó.— "Proferroxin es un medicamento que se usa en la taxidermia, el arte de la preparación de los animales muertos, preservando sus cuerpos. Proferroxin retrasa los síntomas de descomposición. Queda expresamente prohibida su utilización en los cuerpos humanos, obvio, pero tiene un efecto similar. "

El alcance del descubrimiento golpeó John como un arma contundente en la cabeza. — "¿Quieres decir que el asesino pudo haber asesinado a sus víctimas antes de la hora oficial de la muerte?"

Sherlock asintió. — "Tenemos que probar a todas las víctimas con el medicamento de inmediato"— le dijo a Lestrade y se dirigió hacia salir, casi chocando contra el ID.

—"¿A dónde vas?"— Greg se veía mucho más que solo un poco abrumado. John lo sentía por él, pero sabía que lo que ellos necesitan ahora era moverse, de inmediato.

—"Estamos encima a un sospechoso"— le explicó y se apresuró a ponerse al día con su compañero de piso. — "Vamos a seguir David Caroll, ¿no es cierto?"

—"Obvio".

—"Brillante. Debido a que las rondas de vigilancias, suelen ser tan emocionantes. "

Pues resulto que, John estaba en lo correcta. Vigilar a David Caroll tenía que ser la tarea más tediosa que alguna vez jamás haya emprendido, incluyendo la ronda de una torre de observación en Afganistán. Ahí por lo menos se le permitía disparale a escorpiones.

Ellos tomaron "prestado" el coche de Greg - es decir, Sherlock robó las llaves cuando salió de la escena del crimen, por lo que John le envió un mensaje de texto disculpándose al ID, cuando se enteró.

Su misión se convierte en imagen nada agradable de un martes; estar sentado dentro del coche durante tanto tiempo, sólo hacía que John sintiera comezón. Así que él no tardo en siempre salir corriendo para traer té y comida o, de vez enciendo, simplemente para estirar las piernas.

Esperaba que atraparan Caroll pronto, él realmente quería regresar a la formación de Lubitsch y el resto de sus antiguos soldados - un trabajo que Bhabha lo persuadió para cumplir con la frecuencia que él pudiera acomodar entre los casos. John no se quejaba. Eso le permite mantenerse en contacto con sus compañeros y mantener un cuerpo en forma.

Ahora que ese el beneficio, incluso Sherlock lo valoraba.

John regresó de su carrera por café alrededor de las once y media de la noche. Las luces en del apartamento de Carol todavía estaba encendidas.

—"No hay nada de importancia para reportar"— Sherlock le dijo, obviamente aburrido. Él ya había inspeccionado la guantera de Greg y realizado una serie de deducciones que, John prefería morir antes que revelar al ID. Aparte de eso, no había nada que hacer y Sherlock no lidiaba bien con el aburrimiento.

Él entonces paso por todos los detalles de cada escena del crimen con la esperanza de descubrir algo que hayan perdido previamente.

Alrededor de las siete, Greg los había llamado para confirmar el uso de Proferroxin en cinco de las nueve víctimas.

—"Podríamos tratar de dormir, dudo que cometerá algún crimen antes de 06 a.m. ya que dijo que el fármaco sólo retrasa la muerte por dos o tres horas."

—"No estoy cansado."

—"Haz lo que quieras"— dijo John con profundo cariño en la voz, mientras trata de ponerse cómodo en el asiento del pasajero.

Un olor tentador lo despierto y una mirada al reloj le dijo que había dormido durante aproximadamente una hora. Inhaló profundamente, no tuvo problemas para identificar el olor dulce y picante en el aire.

Probablemente, sintiendo que John ya estaba despierta, Sherlock se removió en el asiento del conductor.

—"Esto no tiene sentido"— se quejó— "¡mi calor no se aparecería hasta la semana que viene!"

El detective sonaba muy molesto y John lo podía entender. Hasta ahora, los calores de Sherlock nunca habían coincidido con el pico de una de sus investigaciones.

—"El estrés extremo puede hacer que el ciclo, inicie antes de tiempo"— John le explicó, moviendo su cuerpo, para quedar frente a Sherlock. — "¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?"

—"No habrá ayuda John, estamos en medio de un caso."

—"Estamos en una aburrida vigilancia, en donde lo más interesante que está sucediendo es que un vecino pasea a su perro. Caroll está dormido".

—"Pero no podemos perdernos cuando salga de la casa. ¿Podrías vivir contigo mismo a sabiendas de que otra mujer murió? "

John no podía, pero resoplo ante eso. — "No pretendas que se trata a las víctimas. Lo único que tu quieres atraparlo".

—"Tú también lo haces."

—"Sí, pero no vamos a hacerlo, si no puedes pensar con claridad porque toda tu sangre ha dejado tu cerebro en favor de tu ingle."— John miraba fijamente el bulto en los pantalones de Sherlock.

—"No es necesario. "

John suspiró. Él sabía que era una batalla perdida en cuanto le vio y, de cualquier forma, Sherlock se daría vuelta en cuanto su biología se hiciera cargo de la mayoría de sus funciones cerebrales superiores, en cuyo caso John estaría allí para él, para todo lo que Sherlock quisiera.

Él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Treinta minutos más tarde, Sherlock no podía mantenerse quieto a pesar de que trataba de forzar a su cuerpo para que le obedeciera y, por el modo en que se retorcía sobre el asiento del coche, probablemente ya estaba todo mojado, completamente sucio y, no podía moverse, John estaba igualdad de condiciones.

El olor de la excitación del Alfa fue demasiado y con un gemido, Sherlock volvió la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de John.

—"Que sea rápido."

John lo tomó como un reto, diciéndole a Sherlock que se subiera al asiento trasero del coche, para tener más espacio - no particularmente mucho, pero lo iban a poder que hacer.

Rápidamente, John abrió la bragueta de Sherlock y le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillo, dejando al descubierto, la dura y goteante polla de Sherlock. John no espero más de un segundo antes de cerrar su boca sobre el glande y, chupa fuerte y rápido, manteniendo un ritmó implacable. Se renunciando a las bolas de Sherlock, utilizó la mano que no sostenía su eje para rodear el agujero de Sherlock, que ya está mojado, como John lo había predicho.

Ellos no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde que los asesinatos habían comenzado, así que John empiezo con dos dedos y rápidamente tubo a Sherlock listo para tomar otro. Él los metía y sacaba, alternativamente, acariciando su próstata y empujando sobre esta, mientras tragaba todo lo que podía manejar de la polla de Sherlock.

Sherlock se retorcía, mordiendo sus manos para amortiguar los sonidos que se derramaban de su garganta. Sin embargo, cuando John lo tragó profundamente dentro de su garganta, Sherlock gritó agudamente antes de lograr apretar sus dos manos sobre su boca.

John estaría sonriendo maliciosamente, si él no tuviera la boca llena por la polla de Sherlock. Él quería poner a prueba las restricciones de Sherlock, por lo que envolvió de nuevo su longitud, hasta que pudo sentir la punta del glande golpear la parte trasera de su garganta, pero él todavía podía tragar a Sherlock más.

John tragó más profundo en el momento exacto, en que sus dedos apretaron la próstata de Sherlock. Sherlock meneó una, dos veces sus caderas hacia arriba y, luego estuvo gritando el nombre de John, viniéndose, literalmente, dentro de su garganta.

Los momentos pasaron, con sólo su agitada respiración inundo el coche. La propia erección de John era casi dolorosa, debajo de la tela de sus pantalones, pero eso podía esperar. Más sabiendo que Sherlock, necesitará al menos dos rondas más, antes de saciar su calor.

Ni siquiera diez minutos pasaron antes de que él sintiera la mano de Sherlock sobre su bragueta, abriéndola y tirando de la tela.

Una mirada le confirmó que Sherlock estaba duro de nuevo y, empujaba los pantalones y calzoncillos de John hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus tobillos, quitarle los zapatos, y tirar de ellos por completó.

Cuando él se enfocó en Sherlock de nuevo, el Omega se encontraba sobre sus cuatro patas, probablemente ni siquiera consciente de que estaba presentando su culo, con el perineo reluciendo, a la luz de una lámpara de la calle, entrando por la ventanilla del coche.

John ahogó un gemido y tomó la invitación, deslizándose con un movimiento rápido.

Sherlock empujó hacia atrás, animándolo e informándole - que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, siguió siendo su mayor prioridad.

Así que John masturbo la polla de Sherlock con una mano mientras le folla duro, sobre el asiento del coche a un paso que, los tenía a ambos jadeando y sudando.

Justo a tiempo, John recordó que ellos estaban, de hecho, dentro del coche de Greg y, alcanzó la única cosa que pudo encontrar –la bufanda de Sherlock- para cubrir el tejido del asiento tracalero antes de que Sherlock acabara y esparciera líquido blanquecino por todas partes.

Los músculos de la polla de John se retrajeron justo a tiempo ante de convulsionar, enviarlo encima del borde, con un gemido ahogado.

—"¡¿Es que mi bufanda?!"— Sherlock pregunta alarmado unos minutos más tarde, ya que, como la experiencia le había enseñado a John, el cerebro de Sherlock rebotaba mucho más rápido después de tener un orgasmo.

—"Era eso o explicarle lo de las manchas a Greg."

Sherlock se estremece ante la idea, colocando la bufanda manchada detrás del apoya cabeza, mirando hacia fuera al mismo tiempo.

—"Su piso todavía esta oscuro."

—"Y lo que tú necesitas es al menos una ronda."— John comento, dejando que su voz se deje caer una octava más bajo de lo habitual.

Habiéndose, obviamente, resignado a la biología de su cuerpo, Sherlock eligió gatear en medio de John y el respaldo, estirándose a mismo por encima en el proceso, en esa posición podía mantenerse al corriente con la ventana.

John lo besaba sin aliento, dejando un rastro por la mandíbula de Sherlock con la lengua, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que pudo morder el punto del pulso de Sherlock, lo que tuvo otra vez duro al Omega, en muy poco tiempo.

John quiso inclinarse hacia arriba, pero una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo. Sonriendo, Sherlock al fin se desenredo de sus zapatos y pantalones para luego, balancear una pierna sobre John para quedar montando a horcajadas sus caderas, Sherlock cepilló su erección contra la polla media-dura de John, deliciosamente.

Sherlock se deslizó haca abajo y, con una mano agarrando firmemente a John, antes de dejar una línea húmeda a lo largo de su eje. John mantuvo su boca cerrada para contener los sonidos porque, francamente, Sherlock daba unas mamadas increíbles.

Aunque en esta ocasión, Sherlock sólo quería dejarlo completamente duro, porque él se apartó demasiado pronto y John se quejó por la pérdida del tibio calor húmedo de la boca de Sherlock.

Él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento fluido y elegante que, nunca dejaba de sorprender a John, no importa cuántas veces lo observara, Sherlock se empalo en la polla de John. Una vez que estuvo completamente enfundado, Sherlock giró sus caderas, pecaminosamente lento, y John tuvo que utilizar cada onza de autocontrol que le quedaba, para mantener las caderas en su lugar.

Sherlock era hermoso así, con su cuerpo esbelto reluciente por el sudor y los pezones duros. John estiró sus manos para enredar sus dedos dentro de su pelo. Eso era malo y, él lo sabía, porque esa era una de las múltiples zonas erógenas de Sherlock y, dentro de sólo unos minutos, Sherlock se estaría moliéndose hacia abajo a un ritmo tan fuerte, con un moviendo de caderas tan justo.

La tención de sostener ambos cuerpos hacia arriba se volvió demasiada y, entonces John se desplomó sobre el asiento de nuevo. Ajustando sus caderas un poco, rozando la próstata de Sherlock y, Sherlock, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con una mano.

John tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la fricción aumenta a medida que los movimientos de Sherlock se volvían inestables y, John tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gemir mientras él sentía un calor muy familia inundar su ingle.

Se necesitó mucho esfuerzo para retener su nudo en este momento - el Alfa en él, detectaba que su Omega estaba en celo y quería unir sus cuerpos pero, John únicamente se podía imaginar la manera en que Sherlock se estaría quejando.

La pequeña distracción transformo su orgasmo en una sorpresa y, se vino tan fuerte, que su visión se tornó borrosa por un momento. Sherlock le cabalgó a través de las réplicas, trabajándose a sí mismo duro sobre la polla de John, hasta que se deslizó por el borde, pintando el pecho de John con largos chorros blancos.

Sherlock casi se derrumba encima de él. Como siempre, su cuerpo, se amoldo a un costado de John, esta vez tratando de evitar el lío sobre sus abdominales y el pecho de John.

—"Tenemos que conseguir un coche"— dijo Sherlock, algo _"non sequitur"._

—"No necesitamos un coche."—John levantó una ceja pero, la expresión inteligente de Sherlock fue suficiente para hacer que él caiga. John se río. — "No, nosotros no vamos a comprar un coche sólo para tener sexo dentro de él."

—"Entonces tenemos que pedir prestado esto más a menudo."

—"Greg va a envenenar mi cerveza la próxima vez que estemos en el pub."

—"No, si él nunca se entera."

—"¿Estamos hablando del mismo Greg Lestrade, aquí? ¿El Inspector Detective? "

—"Por favor, como no podías engañarlo."

—"Vamos a salir de que esto una idea hipotética".

—"Una idea es siempre hipotética."

—"La gente no debería ser tan inteligente, después del coito."

—"Yo no soy como los demás."

—"No lo eres. "— John sonrío y suavemente tiro de la cabeza de Sherlock atrás para un beso pausado, revolcándose, en el olor del sexo y la satisfacción.

Sherlock lo sacudió para que se despertara eso de las seis y media de la mañana.

—"Caroll se está en movimiento"— fue todo lo que le dijo antes de encender el coche. John se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo de vestirse en algún momento de la noche.

Él pudo distinguir la figura del profesor a la distancia, mientras el hombre se metía en su coche. Sherlock le seguía a una distancia segura, navegando con brillantes atravesó del tráfico y, Caroll, parecía no sospechar, mientras atravesaban Londres.

Pero, algo era seguro, él no se dirigían a su Universidad.

Sherlock y John intercambiaron una mirada significativa cuando Caroll se detuvo en la playa de estacionamiento en el alojamiento del campus de la universidad de Rey. John hurgó en la guantera y tiró el permiso de estacionamiento del Met de Greg detrás del parabrisas y siguió a Sherlock fuera del coche.

La mano de John inmediatamente se clavó en su arma y se quedó allí, porque no quería arriesgarse a que Caroll les hubiera detectado y decidiera tenderles una trampa.

Sherlock levanto un puño antes girar en una esquina y, por reflejo, John se detuvo.

—"Entró en un piso. Tenemos que esperar una señal de que está perjudicando realmente a alguien o, va a ser capaz de encontrar una manera de salir de esto"

John asintió y procedió hacia la puerta de piso 2-41, atento al sonido más pequeño.

Sherlock realmente tenía su oreja pegada contra la puerta. — "Están hablando. Hay tres voces. Su víctima tiene un compañero de cuarto."

Un momento tranquilo pasó, a continuación, un grito agudo perforo el silencio y Sherlock intento girar la perilla de la puerta, pero está no mediar.

—"Aléjate"— gritó John y su pie golpea la puerta, al segundo Sherlock estaba fuera de su camino. La puerta no se rompió con el primer intento y, Sherlock se deslizó dentro del piso antes de que John pudiera entrar, empuñando su Sig.

John ve a Sherlock mirando a la mujer Beta morena, que se encuentra en el suelo del salón, eviscerado con mucha más fuerza que las víctimas anteriores, pero el detective sigue los sonidos de la lucha en la cocina.

Una revisión rápida confirma que el corazón de la Beta ha dejado de latir, entonces John procede a la cocina en donde Sherlock estaba tironeándole a David Caroll una mujer rubia que se aferraba su brazo, ensangrentado.

Caroll tenía un cuchillo con el que intentaba hacerle daño a Sherlock, sin embargo, y por suerte, Sherlock estaba versado en el combate mano-a-mano y lográ desviar cada puñalada. La espalda de Sherlock da hacia John, por lo que este no puede conseguir un ángulo claro para dispararle a Caroll, pero en una fracción de segundo, Caroll ruedas alrededor de Sherlock, levantando el cuchillo.

Sherlock recupera el equilibrio pero, justo ese momento que necesito para recuperar el equilibrio, fue suficiente para que Caroll le hundiera el cuchillo en su costado derecho.

John apretó el gatillo en el primer segundo que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Caroll gritó de dolor y luego se derrumbó en al suelo, revelando a Sherlock apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con el cuchillo clavado en la parte inferior de su torso.

John golpea a Caroll en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola, para mantenerlo inconsciente antes de que él pudiera llegar al lado de Sherlock que tambaleaba, aun intentando capturarlo, como al amenaza con caerse.

—"Ya te tengo."

—"Tengo la esperanza de que no lo has matado."

—"No, Sherlock, me aseguré de que pudieras interrogarlo - Jesús, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Tienes un cuchillo clavado en el cuerpo, maldita sea! "

—"La herida no es mortal y lo sabes."

—"Por la forma en que estás sangrando, el cuchillo golpeó tus riñones, es necesario que te acueste."

John reprimió sus impulsos Alfa y se dirigió a la rubia, que amenaza con entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

—"Señorita, ¿cómo se llamas?"— Luego, más fuerte. — "¿Señorita?"

Ella se sobresaltó, parpadeando y se centró en la mirada en John. — "Sarah. Sarah Fuller"

—"Sarah, soy John. Este es Sherlock. Diste una buena pelea. Ahora, ¿puedes ir hacia el teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia? "

Ella simplemente lo miró por un momento, sin embargo, cuando ella capto las palabras, salió corriendo de la cocina.

John guío a Sherlock hacia la sala de estar y le acostó entre el sofá y la televisión, lo suficientemente lejos del cuerpo de la morena como le fue posible. John tiró de la mesa de café más cerca y la puso los pies de arriba hacia Sherlock.

—"Quédate quieto, voy a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios."

Él cruzó a Sarah en el pasillo mientras ella colgaba el teléfono. — "¿Botiquín de primeros auxilios?"

—"Cuarto de baño"— ella respondió, se apresuró a través de una puerta y luego volvió a salir con una pequeña caja.

John la acepta y se apresuró de nuevo hacia donde Sherlock estaba derramando sangre por toda la alfombra. Saco el teléfono de la chaqueta de Sherlock y se lo ofreció a Sarah quien lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

—"Muy bien, necesito que vayas a la lista de llamadas y selecciones, Lestrade."— John le dijo mientras se ponía los guantes y sacaba el mayor número de compresas que pudo encontrar. —"Llámalo, dile que estás con John y Sherlock. Dale tu dirección y dile que cogimos al asesino. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "

Ella asintió, presionando la pantalla y acercando el iPhone a su cara.

John agudizo el oído mientras él movía las manos de Sherlock para que ejerciera presión sobre los apósitos.

—"Él está en camino."

—"Bueno. ¿Puedes sentarte y tomar las tijeras del botiquín de primeros auxilios? Cortar las mangas de la camisa para que pueda atender a la herida"

Ella asintió otra vez con la cabeza y John regreso su atención al detective en el suelo, quien se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido.

—"Sherlock, has tenido suerte. El cuchillo aparentemente perforó tu riñón y se perdió en el hígado. Necesitarás una operación en el hospital, pero te mejoraras, ¿de acuerdo? Presiona la herida, no juegues con el cuchillo. Voy a vendar la herida de Sarah"

Sherlock contento con un asentimiento tan pequeño que John apenas lo vio.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con Sarah sentada, la herida de la manga de la camiseta libre, mirando a la oven morena en el suelo.

—"Sarah, ¿puedes mirarme?"— John le preguntó en voz baja, y se alegró cuando los ojos de Sarah se encontraron con los suyo. — "Siento mucho lo de tu amiga. Pero tú sobreviviste, lo hiciste bien. Ahora voy a curarte, estás sangrando un poco. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le permitió utilizar el último vendaje sobre su herida. Ya se podía escuchar que las ambulancias se acercan, así como la sirena de la policía y, finalmente, el alivio inunda su cuerpo, ahora que la herida de Sherlock estaba tendida y el espíritu de Sarah se había largado de parranda.

Cuando "Accidentes y Emergencias" llegó, todo se le pasó muy rápido. John les estaba informando a los médicos acerca de las condiciones de los tres pacientes cuando Greg se le acerco.

—"¿Cómo está Sherlock?"

—"Sangrando, pero sobrevivirá."

Greg asintió y siguió los ojos de John, hacia donde estaba Sherlock rodaba afuera de la vivienda sobre una camilla. — "Vaya con él. Te encontraré en el hospital."

John sonrío brevemente en la gratitud, entonces rompió en una carrera para seguir a Sherlock dentro de la ambulancia.

Tan pronto como llegaron al hospital, Sherlock se precipitó hacia cirugía, al igual que David Caroll ya que la bala aparentemente estaba alojada entre sus costillas.

Greg se encontró con John en una sala de espera, cerca de la Sala de Operaciones.

—"¿Estás preparado para dar tu declaración?"

John se encogió de hombros. — "El tiempo corre."

—"Él va a estar bien, ¿no es así?"

—"Sí. Pero aun así, si hubiese tenido una oportunidad más clara antes de… "

—"¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó? Estoy seguro que no había nada que pudieras haber hecho para que esto ocurriera de otra manera. Además, de que le salvaste la vida de Sarah Fuller"

—"¿Dónde está?"

—"Con un médico. Donovan se entrevistará con ella. "

—"Bueno, entonces."— John suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de dar su testimonio.

—"Lo has hecho bien, John."— Greg le dijo una vez que había acabado, palmeándole el hombro. —"¿Quién sabe cuántas chicas Caroll habría matado antes de detenerse? Si se le hubiera dejado. "

John no respondió; todo lo que le venía a la mente eran frases vacías.

—"Hay algo más"— Greg continúo y la cabeza de John no lo deja escapar. —"De alguna manera, la prensa se ha enterado de que teníamos una dirección, pequeños bichos deben haber estado escuchando nuestra radio. De todos modos, unos pocos periodistas estaban afuera cuando transportaban a Sherlock en la ambulancia. Puede ser que consigas un poco más de atención que a pasare antes a partir de ahora"

John se quejó - la prensa detrás de cada uno de sus movimientos, no era algo que él quisiera que ocurriera.

—"Bueno, yo me encargo de los buitres. Saluda a Sherlock para mí. Más tarde me a visitarlo por su declaración. "

John asintió, pero a mitad del pasillo, Greg se detuvo. — "Por casualidad, no tienes las llaves de mi coche, ¿verdad?"

Negó con la cabeza. — "Están en el bolsillo del abrigo de Sherlock. Estoy seguro que te las darán a si se las pides con dulzura."

—"Está bien, voy a encantar a las enfermeras."

—"¡Tenga cuidado de no mencionárselo a Judy!"

La risa de Greg hizo eco en el pasillo.

Sherlock estuvo fuera de cirugía en un poco más de tres horas, lo cual era una buena señal, John pensó. Él tenía que esperar hasta que Sherlock estuviera afuera de la sala de recuperación pero, pronto se le permitiría volver a verlo.

La bata de hospital no le daba una buena imagen en el detective y la intravenosa mucho menos, pero al menos Sherlock estaba vivo.

La enfermera le dijo que pasaría un rato más antes de que Sherlock se despertara, así que John decidió echarle un vistazo a su informe médico.

Cuando la recepcionista resulto ser una joven mujer Omega, John no pudo creer su suerte. Le resulto bastante fácil persuadirla para que le entregara al capitán John Watson, el informe médico para un rápido vistazo. Al igual que él predijo, el cuchillo se había perdido en el hígado, pero perforó el riñón, sin embargo, los cirujanos fueron capaces de reparar el daño.

John agradeció a la mujer y de las manos de su espalda en el archivo, y luego se apresuró de nuevo a la habitación privada de Sherlock. Era muy probable que tuviera que agradecerle a Greg por eso, e incluso después de que ellos le habían robado el auto.

Sherlock se deslizaba de regreso a la conciencia, adaptándose lentamente sus ojos a la luz y la topografía de la habitación.

Él guio su mano hasta su estómago, probablemente palpando las vendas debajo de la bata. Observando inquisitivamente a John en la silla a su lado.

—"Tienes una nefrectomía. Pasaste tres horas en cirugía, pero se espera una recuperación completa."

—"¿Caroll?"

—"Tuvo que pasar por el quirófano para recuperar la bala. Él saldrá de aquí y estará dentro de la celda de alguna prisión en poco tiempo"

Sherlock sonrío triunfante. — "Ya me enteré por qué no podíamos discernir si el asesino era Alfa, Beta u Omega. Él puede cambiar, al igual que la mujer ésa Adler."

—"Genial, como siempre."

—"Bueno, aprehender a Caroll habría sido difícil sin respaldo."

—"¿Esa es tu forma de darme las gracias por salvarte la vida?"

—"Me conoces demasiado bien."

John se río, la calidez se extendiendo a través su pecho y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso contra los labios de Sherlock.

Tarde se acordó que él nunca tuvo "aquella charla" con Sherlock, tal como le había prometido a Greg. Esa noche en el pub parecía que hubiera ocurrido hace una eternidad.

—"¿No puedes besarme correctamente?"

—"Te está recuperando de una cirugía de trauma. Ninguna actividad física extenuante; órdenes del médico"

Sherlock gimió y echo la cabeza sobre la almohada. — "Entonces, ¿hasta cuándo van a retenerme aquí?"

—"De diez a doce días."

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensanchan por un segundo, antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar a hablar a gran velocidad. —"Entonces necesito que vuelvas al apartamento y recojas los libros de la mesita de café, así como mi portátil. Luego necesito que etiquetes placas de Petri en la cocina y me digas los colores. El color exacto, no sólo alguna aproximación que tu cerebro haya creado. Mejor aún, tomales una foto, de esta manera podemos evitar silencios incómodos. Ilumina bien, por favor. "

—"¿Algo más?"

—"Mi violín."

John se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa. — "Por supuesto."— John contempló a Sherlock por un momento y luego, impulsivamente, se inclinó de nuevo para darle a Sherlock un beso sobre los cabellos. —"Por cierto, te amo."

El rostro de Sherlock se aflojó, ya que la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa y, tal vez sólo era eso, el concepto de amor, nunca se le había deslizado por la brillante mente de Sherlock.

—"Nos vemos más tarde"— dijo John, aclarando, que él no espera una respuesta de algún tipo, entonces salió de la habitación para ir en búsqueda de todo lo Sherlock le ordenó.


	4. Omegas Nacientes

Bien aquí la traducción de otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus comentario. Un beso y todo mi cariño para ustedes. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

"Omegas Nacientes"

Sherlock y John se convirtieron en celebridades en menos de una noche.

John se fue a la cama, después de llevarle a Sherlock todo lo que este le pidió y, cuidarle hasta que las enfermeras le echaron a patadas, sólo para despertar al día siguiente con una muchedumbre de reporteros acampando frente al 221B de Baker Street.

—"¡Señora Hudson!"— él la llamó, inmediatamente después de haberle cerrado la puerta a las lentes de las cámaras.

—"Oh, ¿no has leído los diarios de hoy, John?"— ella le preguntó y, él la siguió hasta la cocina donde ella le entregó una copia del periódico.

Tal como Greg predijo, Sherlock y John habían sido vistos en la escena del crimen, Sherlock siendo trasportado en una camilla y John empapado en sangre.

—"Ellos te dicen que son héroes, John, dice que le salvaron la vida a una niña y, que atraparon a ese horrible hombre que ha estado aterrorizando a todo Londres. ¡Incluso llamó mi vecina! Y yo no sabía que decirle, ya que era muy tarde cuando regresaste. ¿Qué pasó, John? ¿Sherlock está bien? "

John asintió, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla. — "Fue apuñalado, pero él va a estar bien. Lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía."

—"¿Cirugía?"

—"Sí, pero va a estar bien. Y sí, atrapamos al asesino."

—"Gracias a dios… ¿ahora vas al hospital? "—John asintió de nuevo. — "Dale mi amor a Sherlock, y él debe comer los alimentos que ellos le den; por la manera en que yo lo conozco, no estuvo comiendo, mientras que el asesino en serie estaba libre".

John sonrío, apretando los hombros de la señora Hudson y, valientemente salió a lucha por pasar entre las hordas de reporteros y fotógrafos que le asechaban en la calle.

De alguna manera, Sherlock conseguido que le dieran de alta a los cinco días, en lugar de a diez (y a juzgar por las enfermeras ' ellas se veían contentas de verlo partir'; no importa la cantidad de control de daños John trató de mantener; bueno, ellos deberían haber comprendido que no podían enviar enfermeras que duermen con médicos casados, después de los dos primeros días), y para ese momento, el público ya había sido bien informado sobre todo lo que había pasado en el King's College

Tal vez las repercusión no habría sido tan grande si John y Sherlock, no fueran lo que son, un ex-líder Alfa de las fuerzas de la Resistencia, y su ex-rehén Omega, quien ayudo a la Resistencia a obtener la victoria sobre los Tradicionalista.

Sin embargo, ahora, la prensa pacería estarse haciendo un día de campo con Sherlock y con él, convirtiéndoles en el paradigma de la sociedad moderna: un Alfa y un Omega, trabajando juntos como iguales. Y el hecho de que ellos estuvieran una relación, al parecer añadía una ventaja.

Las entradas en el Blog de John macó un pico, especialmente después de haber subido: "La solución está los ojos", ambos fueron bombardeados por un montón de peticiones para hacerse cargo de sus casos.

Sherlock rechazó el setenta por ciento en el acto, resolvió el otro veinte por ciento, a los primeros cinco minutos de conocer a los postulantes, y se izo cargo del restante diez por ciento. Y Greg aportaba su cuota propia de intrigantes casos para mantenerlos ocupados.

John seguía como siempre, incluso ofrecía ideas útiles de vez en cuando, y continuaba poniendo su experiencia militar y su blog al buen uso de sus éxitos.

El más publicitado fue el caso de un millonario secuestrado que Greg les impuso resolver, a pesar del enfático: _« ¡Aburrido!»_ que el crimen recibió de Sherlock en un principio. John se alegró de haber logrado persuadir a Sherlock para tomar el caso, sin embargo, lo hizo porque este les traería una buena cantidad de dinero para complementar el salario que John resabia del gobierno por el entrenamiento de los reclutas y la consultoría en las reuniones sobre las nuevas legislaciones y reformas cada vez que podía asistir.

Entre tanto, Sherlock no había mencionado nada sobre la declaración de amor de John aquel día en el hospital pero, desde entonces John podía decir que Sherlock le creía y que, a su muy particular manera, le devolvía el sentimiento. Sherlock no se lo decía, aunque dejaba que sus acciones hablaran por sí solas. En pequeños gestos, en la forma en que miraba a John cuando se despertaban uno lado del otro, cuando le daba un beso sólo por darle un beso, y luego no empezaba nada, y en la forma en que confiaba a John su vida una y otra vez.

—"Aun así, ¿por qué no acaba con todo eso y te lo dice, por el amor de Cristo?"— Greg se preguntó en voz alta pero, para entonces, él ya iba por la quinta pinta de la noche.

—"Yo no necesito que lo diga, lo sé, Greg." John le respondió con convicción.

El ID suspiró contra su vaso, y esa mirada triste estuvo de nuevo de vuelta. Sherlock había deducido que su esposa Judy lo estaba engañando, después de sólo tres meses de matrimonio.

—"Correcto, Sherlock, que pendejo. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Revisé sus mensajes de texto, ella mantiene sexo por mensajes con su instructor de tenis."

—"Lo siento…"— fue todo lo que John pudo decir. Se preguntó brevemente qué es lo que él haría si Sherlock lo engañaba, pero la sola idea era tan descabellada que ni siquiera podía imaginársela seriamente.

—"Y, ya sabes, yo que quería hablar con ella acerca de tener niños."— Greg divagaba, vaciando su pinta y solicitar rápidamente una sexta. — "Siempre quise ser padre... ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Sus hijos podrían ser muy grandes, con el cerebros de Sherlock y tu fuerza física."

John resopló ante la idea. —"No vamos a tener hijos, Greg."

—"¿En serio? Sí, bueno, tu lado protector amaría criar niños. Pero sólo si primero te casas, y ahora que tienes un Omegas puedes, tu sabes…"

—"Greg, no nos vamos a casar y no estamos planeando empezar una familia. ¿Acaso no conoces a Sherlock?"— Greg se río, balanceándose ligeramente en su asiento. — "Además, ya tenemos suficiente con la atención de los medios. No entiendo cómo la gente quiere verme en todas esas fotos, es molesto. ¿Me detendrías si le disparo a los periodistas? "

—"Continua salvando millonarios y tal vez sí."— bromeó Greg, aceptando su sexta cerveza.

Sherlock estaba en la cocina, respectivamente en su laboratorio, concentrado en los frascos que habían estado cultivando jodidas cosas malolientes. Por ahora, John ni siquiera quería preguntar, sin embargo, desterró algunos de sus experimentos de la cocina cuando se convirtieron en un peligro para la salud.

John hizo una pausa en la puerta, observando cómo los largos dedos de Sherlock bailan sobre la superficie de una tableta (regalo del millonario, junto con unos gemelos muy feos), probablemente observando qué colores habían desarrollado las malolientes telas en las últimas doce horas o, alguna similitud arbitraria. Bueno, arbitraria para John.

—"Dejar de acechar, John, es una distracción."

—"Tal vez esa es mi intención."

—"Mantén tu libido bajo control por otros quince minutos, por favor."

John sonrío a pesar de que Sherlock no podía verlo con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. —"Está bien, ¿voy calentando la cama? ¿O estas de humor para profanar el sofá esta noche? "

John observo a Sherlock tragar saliva con satisfacción. — "¿Qué implica profanar?"

—"Yo te hare un beso negro, hasta que no te quede una pulgada de cordura, y luego te follare hasta que todo lo que recuerdes sea mi nombre."

Sherlock se mojó los labios, sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la pantalla, y trató de controlar su cuerpo, pero John sabía que seriá sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que Sherlock se abalanza encima suyo. —"Entonces, voy a estar en el sofá. Sal cuando estés listo. "—John no se fue de inmediato, antes se abrió la parte inferior de la camisa, agradablemente lento, tirando de la tela hacia afuera de sus pantalones, antes de marchar hacia la sala y continuar desnudándose.

Sherlock ya estaba afuera de la habitación, antes de que John se quitara los pantalones, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas delante de John, sus largos dedos deslizándose por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones, tirándolos hacia abajo, liberando la dura polla de John. John ya lucía esa erección desde el momento en que tomó un taxi enfrente al pub, y sus pensamientos viajaron a casa con Sherlock, extendido, desnudo y suplicante.

Sherlock se tomó su tiempo, burlándose del eje con su lengua, jugueteando con las pelotas de John, besando la hendidura y lamiéndose los labios para recoger su pre-semen. Sherlock continúo delineándole, hasta que John estuvo a segundos de agarrarle de los pelos y follarse dentro de su boca, y su pareja era plenamente consciente de ello. Se conocían tan bien, ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que John pudo formar antes de que Sherlock lo tragara de una sola vez, relajando la mandíbula y tomándolo hasta que su nariz estuvo contra el vello púbico de John.

Sherlock se alejó, girando su lengua, ante de que el calor envolviera a John una vez más, y lo único que él pudiera hacer fuera aferrarse al respaldo del sofá, apoyándose para permanecer en posición vertical, mientras Sherlock lo chupaba con la misma increíbles determinación y concentración que le otorgaba a cada uno de sus casos. Él paso su lengua justo por el lugar en donde el glande se encuentra con el eje, luego se movió hasta la ranura y John curvo la cadera hacia adelante. Sherlock se lo llevó a la boca una vez más, aumentando el ritmo otra vez.

El aliento de John eran irregulares jadeos para entonces y, cuando sintió los labios de Sherlock chupando sus bolas, juró en voz alta. Sherlock se tragó la polla de nuevo, y cuando John pudo sentir la garganta convulsionando alrededor de su punta, él se apuró a sí mismo en la profundidad de la garganta de Sherlock, con un gemido ahogado. Sherlock sudaba de placer cuando se levantó, pero John borro rápidamente la sonrisa de su cara, él rodeo el sofá y le empujó sobre su estómago. John cubrió el cuerpo de Sherlock con el suyo, chupando su cuello con tanta fuerza que dejó un moretón, y Sherlock se retorció entre los cojines.

Como había prometido, John lamio una mojada pista por la columna de Sherlock, contando cada vértebra, hasta que llego a la hendidura de su firme culo. Sus manos coparon cada mejilla y separándolas, consiguiendo su acceso al agujero de Sherlock. John daba vueltas al rededor, tonteando con su orilla, disfrutando del sabor de la humedad de Sherlock en su lengua. Los labios de John se cerraron al rededor del agujero y chupó, tragándose el fluido de Sherlock, el delicioso néctar que proporcionaba la fisiología Omega, y él oye a Sherlock zumbar por encima de él.

En ese momento John empujo su lengua adentro, aflojando el músculo del anillo, sus manos sosteniendo las caderas de Sherlock en su lugar para que no pudiera balancearse de regreso hacia él. John exploró cada centímetro de Sherlock, delineando alrededor y succiono de nuevo, chupando la humedad que ahora estaba manando con más fluidez. Sherlock nunca había estado tan encendido fuera de sus calores, y el pecho de John se hincho de orgullo cuando tragó.

—"John, por favor."— Sherlock suplicó y, polla de John tembló entre sus piernas. John le hiso caso de inmediato, sino que continúo lamiendo una camino a las bolas de Sherlock y las chupo dentro de su boca hasta que Sherlock estuvo jurando contra el cojín del sofá.

Entonces, John empujón en su agujero de nuevo, trabajando su lengua dentro y fuera con un ritmo rápido que mantenía a Sherlock arqueada la espalda. John hacia un buen trabajo estimulando a Sherlock, al mismo tiempo que lo preparaba para su la polla que ya estaba empezando a llenarse de nuevo, impulsado por los sonidos que escapan a la garganta de su compañero.

John ajustó su agarre, extendiendo más las mejillas de Sherlock para que poder empujar más profundo dentro de Sherlock, hundiendo su lengua todo lo que le era posible. Alternando entre la succión de la entrada de Sherlock y, joderle con furia con la lengua, y en algún momento, Sherlock se estremeció con su liberación.

John le permite un momento para recuperar el aliento, y luego empujó a Sherlock un poco más sobre el sofá por lo que quedo a cuatro patas. John arrastró la punta de su polla goteante sobre el agujero fruncido, y Sherlock se balancea hacia atrás.

—"Estás con muchas ganas esta noche."— John ronroneó, inclinándose hacia atrás para que su pene no entra todavía. — "¿Quieres tanto mi polla?"

—"Sí"— Sherlock jadeó. — "Lléname, fóllame hasta que esté duro otra vez, ¡por favor, John!"

John embistió a Sherlock con una sola y bien practicada estocada, y se enterró hasta la empuñadura dentro de Sherlock. El Alfa dentro de él rugía con el placer y John no se detuvo cuando su nudo comenzó a llenarse. John salió y se empujó de nuevo, ajustando su ángulo para golpear la próstata de Sherlock. Sherlock gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y John se inclinó hacia delante, la succión de nuevo el moretón, disfrutando de ver la marca en la inmaculada piel de Sherlock.

El movimiento empujaba el nudo de John contra el cuerpo de Sherlock y provocaba un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo del detective.

—"¿Te gusta la sensación de mi nudo dentro de tu culo?"— John susurró contra el oído de Sherlock y le mordió el otro hombro.

Sherlock gimió en respuesta y empuja a John más profundo, lo que obligó a su nudo golpear más fuerte contra la entrada de Sherlock.

—"Por favor…"— Sherlock suplicó y, John no pudo haber esperado aun si él hubiera querido, sus instintos Alfa se hicieron cargo de la situación ante el sonido de su Omega suplicando ser anudado.

John se retiró y se balanceo de golpe hacia el interior, con la fuerza suficiente para empujar la base hinchada de su polla dentro del agujero de Sherlock. Él jadeaba debajo suyo, sus brazos flaqueando y Sherlock aterrizando sobre sus codos, inclinando la cabeza. John lamio la raya de su columna vertebral, luego, su lengua acaricio el pulso de Sherlock, el que siempre le hace retorcerse, y esta vez no es la excepción. Sherlock se retorcía y apretando la polla de John, enviando sacudidas de intenso placer a través de su cuerpo.

A continuación John empujó su eje con poca profundidad, lo que hizo que Sherlock tardara un poco más en tomar su nudo, con menos resistencia cuando él salió y entró de nuevo. Sherlock se quejó en forma positiva cuando el nudo de John abandono su cuerpo y soltó un gemido profundo cuando lo sintió una vez más adentro de él.

John podía sentir su orgasmo construirse a su alrededor y entonces él se agachó, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la polla de Sherlock, pero sólo le tomó unas pocas caricias, antes de que Sherlock se viniera por segunda vez en la noche; su culo convulsionando alrededor de la polla y el nudo de John. La sensación fue demasiada para John y, él culmino en el interior de su pareja.

Cuando John se movió para retirar las manos de Sherlock de sus caderas, este le detuvo, le exijo quedarse, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos y con una rapidez, tan sorprende, que incluso a él mismo le admiró, cambia sus posiciones y acomodo a Sherlock, sin separarse, de modo que ambos quedaran pecho a pecho.

La cabeza de Sherlock se dejó caer sobre el hombro de John y respiró el aroma de sus olores mezclados. John tiro de Sherlock cercándolo más, ansiando más contacto de piel sobre piel, y Sherlock envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza.

John le beso el cuello y le susurros a Sherlock un: "Te quiero", porque era cierto y, no necesita escuchar al detective diciéndoselo de regreso, porque él sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sherlock se retiró un poco y sus ojos se encontraron y, John supo que él tenía razón. Sherlock cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo beso apasionadamente, y ese fue un momento perfecto, ya que también era únicamente de Sherlock.

Ellos se durmieron de esa forma, con los cuerpos anudados, pecho a pecho, y muy saciados.

Su siguientes casos se los hizo ganar en su mayoría la publicidad. Después de que Scotland Yard recibiera, información anónima, relativa a una pintura perdida hace mucho tiempo de William Turner, les tareas de Greg les mantuvo ocupados con su recuperación.

Por qué Sherlock aceptó el caso fue un misterio para John, no había nada, excepto por la denuncia anónima, pero de alguna forma, al detective le intrigó lo suficiente como para justificar una aventura de dos semanas en Gran Bretaña, la investigación de los mercados negros y, reuniones con la alta sociedad.

Ellos hicieron una huelga por el calor de Sherlock, en algún lugar de Cardiff, lo que les costó dos días, que no contaron en la mente de John. Después de todo, era sólo una pintura.

Al final, descubrieron un gran círculo de traficantes que querían vender la pintura al mejor postor. Sherlock dedujo que la denuncia anónima se debía a un postor en la subasta que había perdido ante alguien que estaba dispuesto a gastar más.

Sherlock estaba vibrando de energía cuando él y John regresaron la pintura, después de que los delincuentes habían sido noqueados y obligado a desmontar la tuberías del sótano de un viejo almacén, porqué, naturalmente, los contrabandistas eligieron un viejo almacén, John reflexionó con una sonrisa.

—"Esto es exquisito"— Sherlock susurró mientras sus ojos rastrillaban el lienzo. Para John, se veía como la escena de una película de piratas. Un grupo de personas estaban atacando un barco, cortando las gargantas de otros hombres, mientras que el sol se ahoga bajo un rojo cielo sangriento. Todo se había convertido en algo extraño, que parece enfatizar más el paisaje que los personajes.

—"¿Qué es eso?"— John le preguntó finalmente. Él nunca había puesto mucha atención en el arte y no podría distinguir entre el expresionismo y el romanticismo.

—"Omegas Nacientes. Se creía que habían asido destruidas por el gobierno después de que Turner las presentó, ya que demuestra esclavos Omega rebelándose contra el dominio británico. Al parecer, alguien le salvó y le escondió durante casi 200 años. "

—"Así que, ¿por eso querían venderla ahora? ¿Con las nuevas leyes y todo eso? "

—"Obviamente. Si eran detectados, no habrían tenido que temer a la horca por traición."

Los ojos de Sherlock todavía estaban en la pintura, por lo que John cogió su móvil para darle la buena noticia a Greg.

Cuando la reacción de los medios finalmente se apagó, John estuvo increíblemente aliviado. Más de una vez en las últimas semanas había deseado encontrar una manera de volver el tiempo atrás y detener a Sherlock par que no se hiciera cargo de ese caso.

El Alfa y El Omega, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, encontraron una pieza perdida del arte Reformista, fue el tema de todos los periódicos y de todas las entrevistas, durante al menos dos semanas seguidas, y luego otra vez hace unos días atrás en la Tate Britain, que les habían presentado para que los turistas les admirasen. Por supuesto, con fuertes medidas de seguridad en todo el lugar, ya que los Tradicionalista fundamentalistas todavía abundan en todo Londres, y ellos podrían tratar de unir fuerza y enviar un mensaje por el robo o la destrucción de esa pintura.

Sherlock era siempre el héroe, cuando se exponía ante el ojo del público e, incluso a John le pedía autógrafos cuando él iba a la tiendas de comestibles.

—"¿Por qué no aprovechar los beneficios?"— Greg le pidió esa noche. El ID se encontraba de un muy buen estado de ánimo, ya que Judy había limpiado el asunto de su "affaire" y le había pedido perdón, perdón que él que concedió. —"Vayan a un par de Shows, den entrevistas, tomen su dinero en efectivo. Apuesto a que ellos ya le han ofreciendo un poco."

John se estremeció ante la idea. — "Yo soy un soldado, Greg, no un político. Y Sherlock no será molestado por cosas tan tedioso como entrevistas."

—"Bueno, suerte para mí, ¿entonces eso no será? Tenía miedo de que me dejaran resolviendo mis casos solo y, empiecen a atender a todos aquellos que le ofrece mucho dinero por su ayuda. "

—"Eso nunca ocurriría, por lo menos, siempre y cuando sus problemas no sean más fascinante."

—"Salud, a los criminales de Londres, por su innovación, ¿correcto?"— Greg bromeó, el alzó su pinta y tintineo sus vasos.

Después de los que ellos resolvieron su siguiente gran caso, Sherlock estaba tan eufórico que empujó a John contra la puerta de su apartamento, devorando su boca, para luego procede a arrancarle la ropa con una velocidad asombrosa.

Él empujo a John sobre el sillón, que era de más fácil acceso que el sofá y se subió a su regazo inmediatamente. Ambos ya están desnudos y duros, y John podía oler el aroma del húmedo agujero de Sherlock.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Sherlock se hundía en su polla, tomándolo sin preparación alguna, sólo la humedad proporcionada por su cuerpo facilitaba el camino. Sherlock se mordía el labio inferior y John le tironeo hacia abajo para que poder lamer en la boca.

Él dejó que Sherlock marcara el ritmo, el cual era brutal y, Sherlock era una vestía salvaje encima de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que la adrenalina del caso trabajara de una manera que dejó sin aliento a John; con los dedos clavándose en los apoyabrazos.

John oye débilmente el timbre del móvil de Sherlock, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó, no con John inclina las caderas haciendo que su polla golpeara la próstata de Sherlock en cada movimiento.

El teléfono de John continuaba sonado y, ello lo continuaban ignorando igual de bien; el dudaba que Sherlock siquiera percibiera el ruido en el estado en que estaba, hermoso, salvaje e increíblemente erótico.

John cogió la erección de Sherlock al tiempo que embestía al Omega y pronto Sherlock no podía decidir si, joderse en la polla de John o empujarse en su mano, por lo que John se incorporó y tomó el control, empujando a Sherlock hacia arriba, manteniendo el ángulo y aumento de la ritmo de su mano, y en cuestión de minutos, Sherlock arqueó la espalda y se derramó manchando de todo el pecho de John.

Sherlock, siendo coherentes incluso después del coito, él nunca permitía que sus movimientos vacilaran. Se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiendo su propia semilla del pecho de John, mirándolo a través de sus largas y tupidas pestañas.

Eso fue todo, John se vino, derramándose dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock. Él se centró en mantener su nudo abajo, mientras Sherlock se desplomaba encima de él, jadeando.

Entonces, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—"¡Largó!"— Sherlock gritó.

—"No te puede oír desde la planta baja..."— John hiso la observación, pero Sherlock resopló burlándose.

De repente, se oyeron voces – la Mrs Hudson les debía haber abierto la puerta y, antes de que John y Sherlock se pudiera mover, John identifico el sonido de los pasos de Greg afuera de la puerta.

—"¡Greg, no entres!"— John dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que Greg los fuera a escuchar.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la parte superior de la escalera. — "¿Quiero saber por qué?"

—"Acabamos dedicarnos a actividades carnales y carecemos de la suficiente ropa para recibir a algún miembros respetables del Yard's en nuestro piso."— Sherlock explicó en voz alta.

Alguien se rio en el exterior.

—"Mierda, no está solo."— John gimió, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock.

—"¿Podrían, por favor, uh, ponerse ropa de acuerdo a la situación y abrir la puerta una vez que estén decente? Es muy urgente."

—"¡Danos un minuto!"— John volvió a gritar.

—"¿Por qué no pueden simplemente desaparecer?"— Sherlock preguntó, sonando como un niño caprichoso y, no como un detective adulto, con un índice de inteligencia de más de 150.

—"Porque hay un caso que necesitan a su prometedor héroe, así que dejanos subir ahora."

—"Imagínate si me hubieras anudada. Habían estado ahí fuera, como unos idiotas, durante treinta minutos."

John se río ante la idea. — "Estoy seguro de que la señora Hudson les habría hecho té."— entonces él levantó una ceja expectante hacia Sherlock que, todavía está encima de suyo, con la polla de John todavía adentro.

—"Yo no quiero que suban."— explicó Sherlock.— "¿No me puedes anudar ahora, y les damos una excusa?"

—"¡Escucharnos eso, sabes!"— la voz de Donovan entró por la puerta y ambos cerraron los ojos por un segundo antes de que se echaran a reír.

Se tomaron su tiempo hasta que se calmaron de nuevo y luego se siguieron riendo.

—"Sherlock, un agente del gobierno ha sido parcialmente despellejado. Te necesitamos allí tan pronto como sea posible."

El comentario de Greg recibió la reacción deseada. Sherlock se aquieto, recomponiendo la sobriedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego de eso, John se colocó sus pantalones en un tiempo récord. John acaba de cerrar el cinturón, pero sin clocarse aún su camisa cuando Sherlock les abrió la puerta con un suave: — "Ahora ¿por qué no has podido lidiar con eso?"

Donovan levanta una ceja agradecido cuando él alcanza a ver en el pecho y los abdominales desnudos de John.

—"Donovan, por favor no te comas con los ojos a mi pareja. Y puede estar seguro de que el sexo fue espectacular."

John balbuceó, ruborizándose, y recupero su camisa lo más rápido que pudo del suelo.

Greg hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos. Donovan sonríe, en absoluto silencio.

John, termino de abotonarse la camisa, y menos enrojecido, y dio unos pasos más cerca. — "Así pues, ahora, ¿cuál es el problema?"

—"Un hombre con la piel pelada de su brazo derecho,_ ese _es el problema. Tomen sus abrigos y venga."— Greg esperó un gesto afirmativo de parte de John y bajó las escaleras de regreso. Donovan se resistió a marcharse hasta Sherlock gruñó y le echo por la puerta, con el abrigo en la mano.

John se tomó un momento para procesar, cómo es que esa se había convertido en su vida y le siguió obediente.

Greg les llevó a la planta superior de un edificio de oficinas con vistas al Támesis. Los tres pisos superiores se encontraban en construcción, lo que explicaba por qué el cuerpo sólo se había encontrado hasta hoy, la noche del martes, por el guardia de seguridad que se había tomado el tiempo de barrer todo el edificio.

—"Los trabajadores de la construcción actualmente se encuentran en dos plantas, por debajo de éste, por eso nadie encontró el cuerpo"— explicó Greg, mientras los lleva alrededor de un pilar.

John vio a Sherlock abrir la boca, probablemente para discutir con la suposición de Greg, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando logro vislumbrar, qué era exactamente lo que Greg entienda por _"pelado."_

La víctima estaba atada a una silla quirúrgica con soportes especiales para los brazos y las piernas. El hombre, un Alfa, está desnudo y ensangrentado, pero lo peor se veía en su brazo derecho, que estaba sin nada de la piel desde las yemas de los dedos hasta el hombro.

Parecía algo salido de una exposición de Body Worlds, al que John nunca había vuelto a visitar, desde que había visto su justa medida de entrañas de personas en Afganistán y la Revolución.

Como era de esperarse, Sherlock, estaba mirando al cuerpo con el asombro y perspectiva, haciendo círculos alrededor del cadáver, para haciendo un balance, un momento antes de girarse y observara ha Greg con expectación. Los labios de Sherlock amenazaban con curvarse en una sonrisa y John, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo mantuviera la cordura, lo que era algo que no iba a suceder.

—"James Sterling, de 43 años, Alfa, agente del gobierno. Tenemos problemas para recibir más información sobre él o, cuento es que él ha estado ausente, pero con Anderson estimamos que el momento de la muerte se produjo hace alrededor de 24 horas. "

—"¿Causa de la muerte?"— John le preguntó.

—"¿No es obvio?"— Donovan le preguntó de nuevo, con su rostro más bien verde.

—"No precisamente."— John le dijo y dio unos pasos más cerca, inspeccionando las incisiones, las abrazaderas que suprimían el flujo sanguíneo, la gran cantidad de heridas en el cuerpo. — "El que hizo esto tiene que tener entrenamiento médico, el asesino tuvo mucho cuidado de que la víctima no muriera por la extirpación de la piel."

Sherlock no decía nada, pero sus ojos brillan con una alabanza.

—"Tengo que estar de acuerdo."— Anderson, en su forma de forense por completo, apareciendo detrás de otro de los pilares. — "El revestimiento del esófago de la víctima está dañado y tiene especiales moretones alrededor de la zona del estómago."

Sherlock entorno los ojos ante el oficial, como si lo viera por primera vez. — "¿Estás de hecho sugiriendo que el hombre ha sido torturado por medio de una cura de agua, Anderson?"

—"Obviamente."— Anderson regresó la mordida, con una sorprendentemente y precisa imitación de la propia frase de Sherlock.

—"¿Cura de agua?"— Greg preguntó, mirando de Sherlock a su oficial y de su oficial a John, quien fue voluntario para una explicación.

—"La ingestión forzada de grandes cantidades de agua. Los moretones significan que el atacante lo golpeó en torno a esa área para asegurarse de que vomita el agua. Vi un caso en Afganistán, el soldado estaba sano, pero la cura de agua, confundieron el equilibrio de sus electrolitos y le costó la vida, no teníamos los medicamento suficientes para tratar el problema pero, incluso si los hubiésemos tenido, para ese entonces, habría muerto de cualquier manera."

El silencio cayó, sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de Sherlock mientras inspecciona la habitación y el cuerpo.

—"Cristo, ¿por qué los asesinos no utilizar únicamente un maldita arma?"— Greg gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—"Debido a que este asesino en particular, tenía una relación personal con la víctima o al menos lo habría hecho."— les suministros Sherlock, probablemente sin llegar a comprender que esa era una pregunta retórica o, simplemente, ignorándolo.

—"¿Qué quieres decir?"

—"Uno: esto llevó una gran cantidad de preparación, no sólo para buscar una ubicación y recoger el equipo quirúrgico que habría sido necesario. Dos: el asesino se centró en el brazo derecho y el hombro por algún motivo. Tres: que podría haber sido sexualmente motivado, ya que el Alfa se ha visto obligado a mantener su nudo, después de eso asesino adusto un anillo erector alrededor de su pene, manteniendo tanto nudo, como la erecto, lo que debió haber sido muy doloroso para el individuo."

—"¿Las teorías?"

Sherlock miró a la cara de la víctima. — "¿Dijiste que él era un agente del gobierno, pero no habían recibido más información sobre su trabajo?"— Greg asiento. — "Dudo que recibieras algo sustancial, porque probablemente él sea del S.I.S."

—"¿Qué?"

Antes de Sherlock pudiera sumergirse en su monólogo condescendiente sobre cómo dedujo ese detalle en particular, John le preguntó a Greg sobre la Identificaciones de la víctima. El ID le entrego la bolsa con las pruebas y John resopló.

—"Su identificación dice Universal Exports. Él no es simplemente del S.I.S., más bien es del MI6."

—"Y tú, ¿cómo sabes eso?"— Las cejas de Donovan amenazaban con desaparecer debajo de la línea de su cabello.

John le regreso la evidencia a Greg. — "Traje en asuntos militares. Uno aprende un par de cosas sobre cómo funciona el S.I.S. "

—"No hay que olvidar, el hecho de que Bhabha te pidió que te unieras a ellos."— Sherlock añade con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Greg se ensancharon y John intenta comunicar que no estaba en libertad de decirle a su amigo algo al respecto y que Sherlock, era un hijo de puta, por mencionarlo eso de John en esa reunión en particular.

El ID negó con la cabeza y suspiró. — "Así que, ¿tenemos un agente del MI6 muerto, de los cuales no vamos a conseguir nada en concreto, y que ha sido torturado y desollado como parte de lo que fue una venganza?"

—"Por lo que parece hasta ahora."— afirmó Sherlock. John podía decir por la excitada tensión del cuerpo de su pareja que, ése sería un caso duro de roer.

—"Bueno, ahora mismo te puedo decir que, no vamos a conseguir nada más de información sobre los empleados del S.I.S.; no sé si voy conseguir los canales apropiados."— Greg miró fijamente a John.

Por supuesto que, el Servicio Secreto iba a negar todas las relaciones con James Sterling -si ese era su verdadero nombre-, después de su muerte y no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia por el pedido de un simple pero reconocido ID. John Watson, sin embargo, podía.

—"Vamos a hacer unas visitas mañana."— John estaba de acuerdo y arrastró a Sherlock con él, dado que se necesitan los resultados de la autopsia, tan pronto como le fuera posible y todo lo que Sherlock lograría seria retrasar el proceso.

Sherlock se invitó a sí mismo al largo viaje de Greg y John a la sede del MI6, y sólo se tardaron una hora y media para que les permitan entrar a la oficina de la mujer a cargo, la que parecía profundamente conmovida por la muerte de su agente, según las deducciones de Sherlock.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con que el MI6 le proporcionaría una versión ligeramente menos censurada de los archivos clasificados sobre James Sterling, siempre que el caso permaneciera en absoluto secreto y, esa página nunca viera las luz del sol y, siempre que el Met no recibiera copias de los archivos.

Sherlock estaba lo suficiencia molesto durante el viaje del taxi de regreso a su piso, en el que hicieron frente a los archivos. Horas después y, un montón de insultos, a los párrafos ennegrecido, ellos tenían varias pistas que implicaban sobre todo a los familiares de los delincuentes eliminados por James Sterling, en la línea del deber.

Era tarde pero, ellos salieron para el Met, no obstante presentar su hallazgo a Greg y recuperaron los resultados de la autopsia.

Richard Lubitsch, era un agente competente y un adversario mortal. Es decir, si no estaba muy intoxicado, después de salir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano.

Bueno, eso era lo que él se dijo más tarde, cuando su dignidad estaba frente a la acera, donde el matón lo había empujado.

Él vivía a sólo unas calles de su hermano, por lo que, naturalmente, él caminó a casa en lugar de parar un taxi. Él todavía podía caminar y, resulto que, aún podía romperle la nariz a alguien que lo atacara por la espalda.

Eso, sin embargo, limitaba sus capacidades la noche que su atacante lo golpeó contra una pared, presionando el frío cañón de una pistola en su cabeza. Lubitsch, espero una señal de lo que el hombre - alto, musculoso, Beta, de ropa negra y gafas de sol- le dijera que quiera de él.

Un momento después, cuando él estuvo seguro de que el agente no se defendedira más, él se acerca más y le susurra al oído.

—"Tengo un mensaje para John Watson. Si él quiere encontrar a su hermana, tiene que descubrir la guarida de la Inequidad en Peckham. Pero no podrá reconocerle cuando él le encuentre allí."

El matón lo empujó al suelo y salía corriendo antes de que Lubitsch tuviera una oportunidad de levantarse y encontrar el equilibrio. En el momento en que estuvo listo para ir detrás de su atacante, él ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión.


End file.
